Blood-Bound
by kawaii-witch181
Summary: In a world wherein a Magical Society does exist, Sakuno Ryuzaki finds herself knotted to a dilemma of which ability to harness. Ryoma Echizen, who is already dead, suddenly finds himself brought back to life. These two, albeit different individuals, are soon locked with each others' fates. And what's this? They have a past together? Oh, gee. Alternate Universe, RyoSaku.
1. Winter

**Blood-Bound**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

**Synopsis: **In a world wherein a Magical Society does exist, Sakuno Ryuzaki finds herself knotted to a dilemma of which ability to harness. Ryoma Echizen, who is already dead, suddenly finds himself brought back to life. These two, albeit different individuals, are soon locked with each others' fates. And what's this? They have a past together? Oh, gee. Alternate Universe, RyoSaku.

Italics are thoughts, flashbacks, emphasis, etc. You can distinguish.

**Disclaimer for the **_**whole **_**story: **I do not own anything except the plot bunnies. TeniPuri belongs to Konomi-sensei. All rights reserved.

**Cover: **I do not own anything. The art belongs to its respective artist. And please disregard Ryoma's cat ears. *insert hysterical laughter here* No, he won't be a cat person in this fic. Sakuno is a witch. That, on the other hand, is true.

* * *

**Chapter I**

_**Winter**_

The tale started in a winter afternoon, wherein a family just moved to a huge manor in the far country of America. The family came from Japan and would be staying here from this day onward. Really, moving wasn't so fitting with the current season. It was cold and freezing outside. Staying indoors was much preferable; you'd be warmed by the glowing fireplace and you could curl under friendly thick blankets for as long as you want. There was no danger of ice blisters and shivers. It would all be cozy. However, there was always a reason for doing something, wasn't it?

The head of the house, Shintarou, was the sole reason why the family had migrated to America. He was suffering from a neuron disease and was advised to take medication at this far away land. Though leaving the Land of the Rising Sun was kind of saddening—their beloved home was there—, it can't be helped. Shintarou badly needed an antidote and it could only be found here in America.

_The change of atmosphere will also do him good_, the doctor had said.

Shintarou was accompanied by his family, of course. What's the use of medication if your moral supports wouldn't be around? It wouldn't work, I guess. Maybe at first but later on…it wouldn't. Those aside, Shintarou Ryuzaki's family was quite moderate in number. As stated earlier, he was the head of the family. Therefore, he was the father. He had auburn hair, the same color of shadowed twigs at spring—pale yet somehow considered natural, and a pair of silver eyes which glistened like dew drops under the cool silver moonlight. Shintarou was a strict man when business was involved, but very tender and affectionate on his own family.

His wife, Shiori Ryuzaki, was the perfect mother figure one could think of. She was very caring and thoughtful; having ebony black hair and brown eyes with a hint of chocolate hue in them. The little breathing treasure of the family was the one and only daughter of the household, Sakuno Ryuzaki. This little girl inherited the auburn color of her Dad's hair and the chocolate brown hue of her mother's eyes. Her hair was always kept in a twin braided style, managed by her grandma, Sumire Ryuzaki. Sumire was the mother of Shiori. She was once a regular in her school's tennis team during her younger years.

"Oh, it's snowing already." Shiori said, looking up at the cloud covered sky.

"Waaaiii! Snow!" Her daughter cheered, twirling in excitement. The white presents of the sky were finally falling. She really loved winter. People could make those circular large balls for fun. Even if you fell to the ground, you'd be caught by softness. Satisfying, wasn't it?

Shintarou smiled. "It's winter, Shiori. Snow is ineludible at this time of the year."

"Daddy! Can we play? I want to build snow dummies!" Sakuno pulled the hem of her father's coat. "Snow dummies!" She repeated with a big smile on her face.

Sumire suddenly lifted her granddaughter by her waist. Sakuno gently rested her arms on her grandmother's shoulders. "Maybe later, sweetie. We need to familiarize with our new home, remember?" Sumire smiled at her.

Sakuno pouted. "B-But…snow dummies…" She looked crestfallen.

Shintarou patted his daughter's head. "Snow dummies will be greeting you first thing in the morning. Daddy's promise."

Sakuno regained her big grin. "Promise!" She wiggled out of her grandmother's grasp. Sumire let her go and she ran to their home's front steps.

"Sa-chan will be good! Sa-chan's promise!" She giggled, covering her mouth with a hand.

Shiori chuckled at her child's cuteness. "I already told you, Sa-chan. Snow dummies are called snowmen."

Sakuno tilted her head to the side. "Snow dummies are snow dummies, Mommah. Snowmen are different. Snowmen are much uglier."

Shintarou walked to where Sakuno is standing. "You heard her. Snowmen are uglier." He winked at his wife, twisting the door knob of the front door. "Let's come in? Before snowmen attack Mommah and Daddy and Grandma."

"Alright! I'll protect Mommah and Daddy and Grandma!" Sakuno proudly declared, puffing out her chest. "Sa-chan's strong!"

Shiori pulled up the handle of her trolley. "Hurry, hurry! Snowmen are coming! Hide, Sa-chan!" And she dashed up to the doorway, expression reflecting humor and amusement.

Sakuno's eyes widened for a fraction. "NO!" She screamed before running inside the house, obviously frightened.

What happened to the strong part?

Sumire chuckled. "Don't overdo it, Shiori."

Shintarou laughed. "Oh, c'mon. Let them play, Mother."

In the distance, the sun started to set.

The dawn arrived. Little Sakuno eagerly threw her bed covers aside. Snow dummies! Her snow dummies were waiting for her! Her daddy said so yesterday! Oh, she couldn't wait!

"Daddy!" She yelled, running in the long hallways of the manor. She rounded around a corner and soon found herself on the stairway. She excitedly ran down to it. She was sure her Daddy was in the living room, waiting for her.

When lumps of sofa greeted her vision, she called out a "Daddy!" but no one answered. She stopped. Was no one home? Now that she listened to it, the house was silent. There was no sound of a single plate when this should be the time when her Mommah prepared her delicious breakfast.

"Mommah?" She tried. No one answered. She slowly walked to the living room. No one. The room was empty.

"Sakuno?"

She turned around. Oh, her grandmother. Sumire had come from the opposite direction she had took.

"Good morning, Grandma." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

The ex-coach looked worried. "Is something the matter, sweetie?"

Sakuno lightly shook her head. "Where are Daddy and Mommah?"

"Oh, they went into town earlier this morning." Her grandma said. "For your Daddy's check-up,"

_But the snow dummies…_

"Sakuno?" Sumire called after noticing her granddaughter's silence. But when she called her name, Sakuno just smiled at her and raised her cheery voice.

"Grandma, cook me pancakes." She said.

Sumire lifted her to her own arms. "Sure, anything to make you feel better." She ruffled the child's hair.

There were no escaping Grandma's instincts. She knew her so well. Not that Sakuno wanted to hide it; she just wanted others not to worry. She knew she was a cheerful girl so hiding her disappointment can always be a failure. Maybe she should practice concealing her emotions. Hmmm…

The days passed like that. Her parents always left early in the morning. There were times they stay 'til noon, though; but only at times. It was always like this: she would wake up with them gone. Her snow dummies were forgotten.

Sakuno sighed. It was another day to spend. But what could she do? There's nothing much. She didn't have any playmates here, more or less, a friend. She idly wondered if isolation was her birth right. She was always left alone.

Her grandma spent hours in their backyard, gardening. Besides, she couldn't just ask Sumire to play with her. It would be difficult for Grandma to keep up with her mischievous self at her old age. She understood her grandma was an adult. Adult, huh. That's the main factor needed to be crossed out. Do adults had some written law to stop playing with children? If they had, they should rethink it and do some changes.

"That's fresh from the cow, Sakuno." Sumire told her, gesturing at the pitcher of milk.

She smiled up at her grandmother. "It's delicious, Grandma. Thanks."

Sakuno really did too much smiling these days. Her jaw didn't feel relaxed anymore. Somehow, her muscles felt too tense. Maybe she did _forcefully_ smile every time that it didn't come naturally to her anymore. When was the last time she was not wearing a mask? Four days ago? Three? Not really. The question should be…when was the last time she_ naturally_ smiled? Now, that's the one question she didn't want to answer. Why? It was obvious. Thinking about it would only bring negative emotions surface from deep down. She smiled in front of her parents. She smiled if they asked she was okay. She smiled even if they said they couldn't come with her to build snow dummies. She smiled at everything, even if it was supposed to bring a frown to her face. Why? She wasn't sure either. Perhaps, to please her parents? She didn't want to burden any of them. She knew they would be hurt if they knew their daughter was feeling all lonesome. She didn't want that. Her Daddy was taking medication. Oh, she knew he had a disease. She knew how her parents avoided that topic when in front of her, much less bringing her with them to the doctor. She observed all of it. So she kept her act.

She just wanted to be a good girl. That maybe, just maybe, being a good daughter would speed up her Daddy's medication. And that meant she would be able to play with her parents again.

'_Til then, I have to endure it._

Sakuno's attention was caught by the falling snow outside. Three weeks hadn't even passed yet but the neighborhood was sure turning into a Winter Wonderland.

Ah, that's right. Snow.

If she remained like the good girl she was, perhaps, snow dummies would finally decorate their front yard.

Until then, she had to smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, reader! Thank you for reading this far. I'm flattered. You'd given this piece of mine your time. Flowery words aside, I'm going to tell you that for the first six chapters, it will only be a flashback. It is a must to know the RyoSaku's past before moving on to the present. After all, our past is one of the factors shaping both our present and future, correct?

I just wanna share a crumb of random data. I got the idea for Blood-Bound right after brushing my teeth before I slept. It was the time when I looked up at the starry night sky, got a good view of the hiding moon behind whitish clouds, and thought of how much of a pleasure riding on a broom at a night like that would make me feel beyond joyful. _It's fun being a witch_. Look at how random I am. *laughs* My friend thinks so, too. She said my ideas would always appear at the most random moments.

Oh, and as for the update, it will be once a week. Yes, PER WEEK. Got it now? No, I'm not kidding. I think I'm actually developing enough industrious cells. _However_, my updates are still dependent on my mood. If all odds are against you, it will be sporadic. Let's just hope I'm always in a good mood for an update. If not…*shrugs* I'm bipolar. No questions.

Since we're talking about updates... _Paralleled_ will be in hiatus. I know it's already obvious, without me updating and stuffs. *shrugs* I only said it for official clarification. I'll be focusing on Blood-Bound. *smiles creepily*

Ah, and before I forget, the arrangement of names is in Western order. First name first, followed by the last name.

That's all. You know how all works. Drop a review and the authoress will be happy.


	2. Spring

**Blood-Bound**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

**Chapter II**

_**Spring**_

The snow on the ground melted, welcoming the brand new warmth of the sun. Snow dummies couldn't be made anymore. But, it was okay! After the cold of the winter came the blossoming of spring. The new season would bring more changes, more surprises. So, there was no need to sit in a corner and sulk. That was what Sakuno Ryuzaki thought after seeing the bright rays of the sun escaping the dark-colored curtains of her room.

She excitedly threw the thick blanket off her body.

"Mommah!" She called, running out of her door barefooted.

"What is it, Sa-chan?" Shiori kindly asked, lifting her daughter to rest on her arms. When Sakuno had called, Shiori was by her own room, intending to wake her husband up.

"It is spring, isn't it?" Sakuno said in avid enthusiasm. "Can you take me outside, Mommah? I really, really, wanted to walk around our neighborhood." She wore a big smile.

Shiori smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Sa-chan. Mommah and Daddy can't accompany you. Daddy still has his check-up, remember?"

"Oh…" was Sakuno's only reply. "I u-understand…"

"Sakuno?" That was her Daddy's voice.

Her expression instantly changed into a cheerful one. "G'morning, Daddy!"

"How's my cute daughter?" He asked, developing a smile of his own.

"Great, Daddy! I was just thinking if Grandma will come with me for a walk around the neighborhood. Mommah said you two will visit Mr. Doctor again today. Ganbatte, Daddy!" Their only daughter grinned.

At this, the two parents cheered up. Their daughter's happy nature was sure contagious.

"Alright, just don't scrape yourself." Shiori reminded, caressing her daughter's auburn locks lovingly.

The reminder made Sakuno pout as she crossed her arms. "I can take good care of myself, Mommah. Don't worry. Sa-chan's a big girl now."

Shintarou chuckled. "Uh-huh. And yet, you're tripping at the little causes there are." He ruffled her hair.

"Mou! Mommah and Daddy are bullying me!" Sakuno laughed as she protected her hair from her father's playful grasp.

"Just be careful, okay? We don't want our baby having red scratches." Shiori tapped Sakuno's nose, all the way smiling at her daughter.

"Yes, ma'am." Sakuno did a failed attempt of a salute.

"Shintarou?" Sumire called, a phone in one hand, as she ascended up the huge staircase. "It's time for your medical check-up."

"Already?" Shintarou took a look at his wrist watch.

"C'mon, dear. We shouldn't be late." Shiori said, putting Sakuno down on her feet.

"Take care, Mommah and Daddy…" Sakuno trailed off, lowering her head to hide her sad expression. She bit her lower lip as salty waters pooled in her eyes.

"We'll be back early." Shintarou said, patting her head. "Don't look so down, ne Sa-chan?"

Sakuno only nodded and blinked back her tears. There. Her parents were going away again. They were not playing with her anymore. She tried to understand. That was why, she wasn't crying every single time she saw them leave. She knew it was difficult to willfully stop your tears, but she tried. She always tried.

Just a little more time, Sakuno, and the medication would be over. Just hang in there. She told herself that numerous times. She was just hoping that everything would be over soon, very very soon; and that alone managed to bring a feathery feeling to her chest. But, now…she wondered if the medication would even end. And somehow…that flicker of hope was slowly vanishing into darkness.

**...**

"Hey, sweetie. Wake up now."

_G-Grandma…?_

True, that was her grandmother's voice. She didn't usually wake her up so what was the deal now? Whatever. All she cared for was her sleep, anyway. Sakuno was not yet ready to wake up. She mumbled an answer.

Sumire's face scrunched up in confusion. "Wake up now, Sakuno. Don't be such a heavy sleeper." She shook her granddaughter.

_Mou…Grandma is so persistent. I'm still too sleepy…. _

Even Sakuno's thoughts were fading away to slumber.

"Your Daddy says he's all ready to play with you. Oh, same goes for your Mom." Sumire said.

"M-Mommah…?" _What does she have to do with this? Grandma said something like 'play'. P…Play….._ Sakuno shot up into a sitting position. Play! They'd play with her!

"Play with me?" She repeated with too much eagerness.

Sumire nodded. "After you—"

She didn't hear Sumire's words beyond that. Her mind only focused to that one word being repeatedly played by her brain cells. Her most awaited moment was here! Finally!

"Sakuno! Stop that! You might fall!" Sumire fretted as she tried to calm her excited granddaughter down.

The only daughter of the household laughed merrily, jumping up and down her bed in a very energetic manner. "It's fine, Grandma! I'll be fine!"

Fine? She was more than fine! Her happiness was overflowing so much that she just wanted to give it to the whole wide world. Just as she was about to take her next leap, her feet somehow became too friendly with the white bed sheets, and the next thing she knew, she was clearly stumbling forward, in her own clumsy way. Sumire immediately rushed to her granddaughter's side, catching her small self.

Sumire sighed in relief. "You really should stop being too hard-headed." She strictly scolded.

Sakuno grinned sheepishly. "S-Sorry, Grandma."

"What—"

Two heads turned at the direction of the doorway, only to find Shiori standing there; looking worried at first but the spark on her eyes was suddenly replaced by amusement.

"I presume you became too excited again, Sa-chan." Shiori chuckled, her eyes closing in an upturned smile. "Just like when you first had your walk in the park."

Shiori didn't allow Sakuno much to go outside; mainly because of her fragile health and her clumsy self. Sakuno was bestowed clumsiness as a birth right, she had noted. And her daughter would catch colds and fevers every so often. That was why Shiori banned her from going outside _without_ the consent of adults. When Sakuno heard that she was actually permitted to visit the park and could walk freely outside, she jumped in joy that she had hit her forehead at the bed's headboard. Ah, memories.

"Why don't you two catch up?" Sumire said, a hand on her hip. "Sakuno here is too lonely without you and Shintarou around. You should cheer her up, you know." And the old woman exited the little child's bedroom. As she reached the staircase, her ears could clearly make out the laughs and giggles exchanged by her three family members. It brought a single smile on her face.

**...**

Sakuno was glad her hope never faltered. Look at the outcome now. Things started to change. Her Daddy's medication was finally over. He was cured, and he could play with her anytime. Of course, her Mommah was no exception. She wouldn't be busy anymore so she'd be with Sakuno every time, just like what a mother usually does. To think that the beginning of spring wasn't that too favorable for her, who would have thought that half-way of it would be like this? She couldn't ask for more. This moment was perfect.

The Ryuzaki family had decided for a picnic activity; their first bonding time together ever since their first step here in the States. Shiori was a nature-lover, and Shintarou took refuge in the arms of nature. So, perhaps, the two already planned this. Hmmm…a surprise for their little Sa-chan. And, that brought us to this setting: a secluded spot in a public place, wherein this said spot was framed with forest tress in every corner. Perfect.

"Here, we've gathered fruits." Shintarou said, setting down the fresh colorful products of a tree's hard work on a clean picnic basket.

"So many fruits!" Sakuno cheerfully said, a big smile painting her face, as she stretched her legs beyond her Daddy's shoulders.

"Careful, Sa-chan. You might fall," Shintarou reminded, steadying his daughter who was perched at his back.

"Mommah?" Sakuno's tiny voice called.

"Oh?" Shiori finally noticed her daughter's call. "Pardon, I was just discussing something with your Grandma, Sa-chan. What is it again?"

Sakuno looked at her mother in sheer confusion. Shiori was always paying attention to what she says. She seldom ignored her. Her gaze averted to her Grandma sitting next to Shiori. Sumire was deep in thought too, looking at her cup of tea like that. Was there…a problem?

Noticing her daughter's silence, Shiori spoke, "Why don't you gather more fruits again, ne? We'll make your favorite salad." She gave her daughter a motherly smile, shifting at her spot on the covered grass.

At this, Sakuno's face brightened. "Hai! To the forest, Daddy!" She eagerly pointed at the previous direction they'd come from. Shintarou tried imitating a soldier's march, much to his daughter's delight.

As the leaves of the forest hid the hot rays of the midday sun, Sakuno felt a weird sensation. Something sparked. She felt it. Lightning? That wasn't possible. It was hot out. Artificial electricity? Not that either. They were in open grounds. Sakuno looked ahead, no lamp posts, just green plants. The only place she hadn't looked was behind, at where her Mommah and Grandma were chatting. Sakuno turned her head to look, only to catch a glimpse of neon colored light emitting from the same basket where the fruits had been settled into. She blinked. No, she didn't imagine it.

The once intact fruits were now chopped into a hundred pieces, in the blink of an eye.

**...**

Sakuno stared at her own bowl of fruit, all the while concentrating her hardest. Maybe the fruits would morph into a terrifying monster that would eat her instead. Her eyes widened a fraction. No...! Her body trembled because of the impossible thought. S-She won't be e-eaten! No matter wha—

"Sa-chan?" The soft voice of her mother snapped her out of her thoughts. "You don't like the fruits?"

Her daughter was sure acting strange. A fruit salad was her daughter's number one favorite…regarding the healthy department. That was why Shiori found it odd when she saw their breathing treasure looking frightened, the same expression Sakuno wore when she awoke from a horrible nightmare.

Sakuno shoved the bowl at her mother's hands. "Mommah," she began, whimpering. "The fruits will turn into a monster…"

"Eh?" Shiori uttered, surprise lacing her tone. "And why will it, Sakuno?"

Her daughter looked up at her. She was sure Sakuno was practically contemplating whether she'd tell or not.

"I saw it...the fruits Daddy and I gathered broke down into a hundred in an instant." Sakuno said slowly. She wasn't sure if her mother would believe her. What she was saying was clearly out of the world, too impossible.

Shiori was fully taken aback. She groaned inwardly. Her mother was very careless. She shot a glance at Sumire, a warning gleam in her brown pools. Sumire only looked away, busying herself with her now _festive_ looking fruits. Ah, magic.

Still, Her daughter was too young to know.

"Oh, Sa-chan." Shiori forced a chuckle. She was glad it came out natural sounding. "Your grandma was just doing tricks. You must have seen her finished work. Her hand was hidden by the, hmmm, leaves." Shiori explained.

Sakuno blinked. Her mother wasn't lying. At least, that was what her mind told her. She nodded, then laughed like the child she was. "It was almost like magic, Mommah!" She beamed.

Shiori fought back a choke. "W-Wasn't it?" A strained smile surfaced on her features.

**...**

The ride home was enveloped in a comfortable silence. Sumire and Sakuno were seated at the back seat while the husband and wife were at the front, with Shintarou driving. All were content and filled with familial love. Sakuno spent her time staring at the passing sceneries. She really loved it when the nature around her passed her vision in a moderate speed. It gave her an assurance that the world was really spinning, that the knowledge locked in books was really true.

Just when she started to get bored, a palm pressed on her soft cheek, her eyes caught _something_. As their vehicle passed it, her eyes finally registered recognition. That _something_ was a tiny squirrel sprawled on the cemented sidewalk.

"Daddy, could you stop the car for a sec?" The little Ryuzaki requested, an amount of concern decorating her young face.

Shintarou pressed a foot on the brake.

"Why? Is there a problem, Sakuno?" He asked, turning his head to look at his daughter.

"I'm going outside, Daddy." A frown marred her once smile stricken face.

Sumire looked at her granddaughter questioningly. "What for?"

"S-Squirrel. Mommah, p-please come with m-me." Sakuno pleaded, her voice threatening to break. And before any adult in the car could blink, the little girl started sobbing mournfully.

Sumire pulled Sakuno to a hug as Shiori went outside the car to open the door for Sakuno. Shiori lifted her daughter to her arms. Oh, her crying treasure. Sakuno was such a crybaby sometimes. Crying and sobbing over the tiniest of things.

"Now, Sa-chan. Where's this little squirrel?" Shiori asked, her voice soothing.

Sakuno took a liberty of messily wiping her tears. "Over there," she pointed.

A few footsteps ahead of them laid the motionless form of the said animal. Sakuno squirmed on her grasp. Shiori let her down. And just then, Sakuno willed herself to run so she could cradle the poor animal by her tiny little arms. It really wasn't breathing…and it appeared to be _dead_. Chocolate brown eyes began to water. Oh, why was she crying? It was absolutely absurd crying over something like this. The brown squirrel in her gentle grasp wasn't even her pet. She didn't even have a pet in the past. So, why was she feeling all forlorn? Sakuno didn't know. A billion of thoughts swarmed in her head. Why did the squirrel have to die? Was life that short-lived? Would she end up like this, too? Just fall unconscious, her breathing ceased. She wasn't supposed to have these thoughts. Sakuno was only a child, an innocent child bounded with numerous restrictions of the outside world.

When Sumire stepped out of the car, she half-expected Sakuno to be sobbing her heart out, doubling the amount of tears compared to the ones in the car. But, Sumire didn't quite expect her granddaughter sitting still at the sidewalk with no sounds of any weeping. Shiori was surprised, too.

"Sakuno?" Shiori called.

The little girl didn't even move a muscle.

Sumire turned the body of her granddaughter around, so that Sakuno would face them. Her gaze was instantly fixated on her granddaughter, shock overriding her expressions. This…This couldn't be. Sakuno was still too young…How did she—?

For there sat the little girl, looking glazed and unfocused, her eyes turning into a glassy reflection, devoid of anything, even of life itself. She was pale, very pale, that the two Ryuzakis began worrying of what just transpired.

And, without any word spoken, Sakuno's little hand moved, only to plunge the squirrel's pointed nail on her dainty forefinger. Her crimson blood oozed out. Shiori watched as Sakuno brought her finger over the opening of the squirrel's mouth, causing the red, warm, blood drop.

The squirrel's body twitched before the said animal suddenly, hurriedly, ran away. It hid behind the bushes across the sidewalk, never to be seen again.

Both Shiori and Sumire were more than surprised.

No one breathed a word regarding the…magical abilities the Ryuzaki family possessed. The knowledge of the abilities was kept in secret, not to be revealed just yet. Until Sakuno was of the right age. But…how?

How did little Sakuno Ryuzaki cognized what was veiled and latent? It was simply uncalled for.

* * *

**A/N: **My vocabulary _is_ limited. Excuse the pathetic wording and awkward sentence structures. I do not have any beta reader. *weeps briefly then straightens up as if nothing happened* But I won't apologize. *chortles* Saying 'I'm sorry' is kinda getting old these days.

It makes me a little mad upon discovering that three asterisks are not considered legal here in FFN as a line breaker. I have to resort to three dots. *whines*

And did you know? Shin TeniPuri New OVA will be released this Fall 2014. Rumors, I think? I chanced about it in a Facebook Page. I guess, it's true? Just check it in the web.

Also, to my ever first reviewer who reviewed within two hours after I posted the fic—_**asuna11**_—you have my sincerest of hugs. You really, really, made me happy. Thank you very much for the review! *showers you with different kinds of virtual pastries*

To _**Mika Zaraki 141**_**, **the magic scenes won't make their debuts yet. (Wait, the last scene can be counted, right?) But still, please be patient for a few chapters. We'll take the progress slow. ^_^ And, did I mention how much I love your profile picture of Pandora Hearts' very own Alice? It's so cute~

Review, please. Little Ryoma-kun will appear next chapter! Yay!

_**Edit [May 16, 2014]:** _Finished with self-grammar-checking.


	3. Summer I

**Blood-Bound**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

**Chapter III**

_**Summer I**_

The new season started with a rainy summer afternoon, wherein a little girl could be found looking out of her glass window. Her parents had some errands to do, so she was the only one in the house beside her grandmother. She had to stay indoors to avoid getting wet and sick. It might be the hottest season of the year, but her frail young body couldn't just stand the rain for long. That, and her mother would be furious.

Sakuno Ryuzaki was bored. The downpour outside was getting heavier. She let out a sigh. What will she do? She wanted to play outside. Perhaps, to take a walk around the neighborhood? But, there wasn't anyone to play with. She idly wondered if there would come a time that someone would be her playmate. Her child self couldn't just endure the loneliness anymore. She needed a friend too, just like the passing group of children she saw the other day.

Sakuno turned the locked of her window, shifting on her comfortable position in the process. She just felt so lonely that her nostrils wanted to catch the scent of the summer rain. Somehow, she got the idea that the scent would bring her comfort. As she raised the window just a little, her chocolate brown gaze caught a glimpse of a vehicle. She raised the window higher, now getting a full view of the outside.

A family was moving in the house across them!

Her discovery brought a big smile on her face. That meant she could finally meet a child her age, and they would become the best of friends, and they would play 'til their heart's content, and…and… Oooh! She couldn't wait.

Sakuno waited for a family to show up, but there was only the vehicle and a few men carrying boxes. The boxes came from the truck. The door of the house was closed, she observed. Same with the windows. The smile on Sakuno's face fell. So, there wasn't any child? So much for cheering up.

"Sakuno! What are you doing? You'll get wet!" Sumire scolded, getting inside her granddaughter's room. "Come on, get down. I'll close the window."

Sakuno obliged, leaving the soft cushion of her seat before settling her feet on the tiled floor. "I was only looking outside, Grandma. I thought there was a family moving to that house." She explained, a sad tone on her voice.

"At this weather?" Sumire wondered, but upon seeing the truck outside, she agreed with Sakuno. "Oh, don't be so gloomy, sweetie. Don't go with the weather. It might rain here inside, too." Sumire joked, patting her granddaughter's auburn head.

"Grandma, that wasn't a nice joke at all." Sakuno said, her sadness slightly going away.

"There, you smiled. You know, you shouldn't look so down. I'm sure a playmate will come for you, Sakuno." Sumire grinned at her. "Just like the weather, the sun will visit you someday."

Sakuno meekly nodded. Yeah, someday.

**...**

It was around dusk when Shiori and Shintarou arrived at the Ryuzaki manor, both carrying a basket full of red luscious apples.

"Welcome back, Mommah, Daddy!" Sakuno cheerfully greeted, giving each parent a kiss on the cheek. "Where did you go?" She asked curiously.

"To our apple orchard, Sa-chan," Shiori answered with a smile.

"We brought you lots of apples. You love apples, right?" Shintarou smiled.

Sakuno grinned. "Yes, Daddy! Like the apples of Shirayuki-hime!"

"Those were poisonous though, Sakuno." Shintarou let out a laugh.

"But those were like these, very red in color." Sakuno reasoned with a pout, holding out two apples grasped by her two hands. "…Are these poisoned?" She looked down at the fruits nestled on her hands.

Shintarou playfully pinched his daughter's nose. "Of course not. Why would Mommah and Daddy poison your apples, Sakuno?"

Sakuno leaned forward, and kissed her Dad's forehead. "Just kidding, Daddy~" She let out a merry laugh.

**...**

The sun was long gone, replaced by the numerous twinkling stars in a blanket of black. The dinner in the Ryuzaki manor was, as usual, very noisy and gaily. Shiori and Shintarou chatted about their experience at the apple orchard and proceeded to inform their daughter that she would surely come with them the next time. Sumire talked about the recipes she wanted to try out, naming one cookbook, or two. The present topic was all a retell by an excited Sakuno—about her presumptions that a new family was moving at the house across them.

"How about we bake apple pies as a welcoming present?" Shiori thoughtfully said.

Sakuno abruptly stood up. "Yes, Mommah! I'm sure they'll love it!" She agreed whole-heartedly. She'd put her plan into action. She had to know if a child was with that family. If Shiori really would bake, all there was left was to check the inside of the house for family members. She grinned inwardly. Sakuno loved being all brilliant. _Great plan._

...

The next day, little Ryuzaki willed herself to wake up before her usual waking time. She was successful, of course. She wouldn't trade anything for the apple pies. Yes, Sakuno decided to bake the said treat. Well, if helping her Mommah was considered as baking, then yes. There wasn't a trace of any light emitted by the hot sun by her window, so she assumed it was still dark out. Whoa, so this was what it felt like of being awake before the world. A kind of emotion—perhaps, satisfaction—developed inside of you. It felt like you could actually do whatever you want, with no prying judgmental eyes to stare at you.

The clock showed fifteen minutes before five, in full awake characters. When did the clock sleep, anyway?

Sakuno hopped off her bed and ran for the door, giving no care to her messy bed hair. If all her speculations were true, her mother would be at the kitchen by now. Anyway, she was totally out of breath when her feet reached the family's antique kitchen. And by the looks of it, she was right.

"Good morning, Mommah!" Her glee was already shown by the tone of her greeting.

Shiori turned around, confusion wrinkling her face. "Sa-chan?" She glanced up at the grandfather clock. "You're awake at this hour? It's too early. Are you alright?"

Sakuno smiled a big one, her pearly whites showing. Her mother was still her ever caring self. She was sure Shiori assumed she was having a fever again. "Of course, Mommah! Let me help you with baking." She proposed, walking in the kitchen in small strides.

Shiori raised an eyebrow, pausing her mid-whisk. "What's gotten into you?"

Her daughter wasn't that interested in cooking, much less in baking. So…why did Sakuno suggested something like that? Sure, the little girl watched her cooking whenever she had the chance. Shiori had seen that Sakuno enjoyed observing her skill hands; she noticed the glint in her eye. But…Shiori assumed that was all to that. After all, she never saw Sakuno hold anything related to baking stuffs.

"I want to try making apple pies…" Sakuno said, unsure at first. "Just like Mommah. I want to be good, too!" She proclaimed, bouncing to Shiori's side by the counter.

"Sure, hand me that jar." Shiori let a smile decorate her face, a finger pointing at the sugar container far from reach. A quality time with her daughter. Just the thing she needed. It had been a while since they had a bonding time…just the two of them. As a mother, she wished for a sweet activity to do with her precious child. But, she wasn't expecting it to be literal. She almost laughed. Sweet activity, eh?

**...**

By mid-morning, around nine o'clock, the apple pies were all freshly baked. The signature aroma of the red fruits flittered around the Ryuzaki manor, waiting to be savored. Shiori glistened with sweat and pride as she pulled out the tray of pies from the oven.

"It's done, Sa-chan." Shiori announced, removing a mitten from one hand.

"We'll give it to the new family now?" Sakuno asked with a grin, sniffing the scent of the hot pies.

"Uh-huh. But first, help me wrap these."

And those were the happenings before the two Ryuzakis stepped out of their home and found themselves in front of the house across theirs. The young daughter of the Ryuzakis took the obligation of carrying the basket of apple pies while Shiori rang the bronze doorbell.

A young woman, about the same age as Shiori, was the one who opened the door. "Hello," she greeted with a warm smile.

"Good morning, ma'am." Shiori greeted back with a smile of her own. "We made some pies, and I was wondering if it will be fine to give them as a welcoming present for you and your family."

"Welcome to the neighborhood, ma'am!" Sakuno flashed a childish grin.

"Oh my, thank you very much for the thought. Come in. Come in." The woman said, opening the door wider and stepping aside.

The two Ryuzakis stepped inside. And the door closed.

**...**

"Please do make yourselves at home," The woman said after she had warmly accepted the freshly baked presents. "I'm Rinko Echizen. It's a pleasure to have you as our neighbors."

"The pleasure is all ours, Mrs. Echizen." Shiori made herself comfortable on the sofa. "We are the Ryuzaki family. I'm Shiori and this is my daughter, Sakuno."

Rinko giggled. "Rinko is fine, Ryuzaki-san."

"Then, it should be Shiori for you too."

Sakuno's curiosity was piqued. Her chocolate eyes couldn't help wandering around. The Echizens were wealthy too, she had observed. Their furniture was very elegant-looking, and the household was spacious, too. But, she couldn't see any other family member around. She almost deflated. So, she really didn't have any potential playmate in the first place?

Then, all of a sudden, her hopes skyrocketed. There in one corner were the picture frames, in all numbers and sizes. One family picture caught her attention. There was a boy included. _A boy about her age._ A white cap was positioned on his head in an odd angle, and he was holding a sports racket in one hand, which was actually very big for his small hands to handle.

"Ne, Mrs. Echizen, who is he?" Her bubble of excitement reached even the tone of her voice.

"Ah, that's our little Ryo-chan. Our son." Rinko simply answered.

Sakuno's expression changed into a gleeful grin. That means there really was an available playmate! "Is he here? Is he here?" Her eyes literally sparkled.

Rinko nodded. "He's still sleeping, though."

Sakuno turned to her mother. "Mommah! Can I stay? I wanna play with Ryo-chan!" She declared happily.

Shiori agreed. Well, she couldn't deny a possible friend for her daughter, could she?

Finally, a playmate! He's the first playmate she'd have in months!

After about half an hour, Rinko noticed Sakuno's restless self. So, she permitted the little girl to wander around the house and even got to the fact of where Ryo-chan's bedroom was located. Sakuno was more than happy to comply. She didn't even pay any more heed to her Mommah's warning of breaking stuffs.

She took the freedom of looking around the Echizen household, even glancing at the garden outside. There was a wide tennis court at the lawn. But she didn't step outside. She could be lost with her directionally-challenged attitude. Now, Sakuno was climbing up the stairs. Maybe Ryo-chan was already awake. She really, really, really wanted to meet him.

Recalling Rinko's words, she easily located Ryo-chan's room. It was at the farthest corner of the second floor. However, the room was still closed. So, she patiently waited outside, comfortably settling herself on the tiled floor. She didn't know if how many minutes had passed. But, she was feeling bored. The door wasn't opening. Sakuno sighed. What to do at times of boredom? Ah, sing. However, Sakuno didn't know about songs that much. That was why, she hummed instead.

**...**

Ryo-chan was still in dreamland when a music note hit him square in the face. He bolted up. What the—? He almost groaned. His precious sleep was taken away from him. That was why he hated mornings so much. Early mornings robbed him sleep, and turned him all grumpy. His eyes caught the numbers of time. Oh, it was already past nine. Nah, still early. He decided to lie down again.

However, he heard a soft humming outside his door.

Who could it be? No one in their family loved to hum. At this time of the day, at least. Then, that means… His amber eyes widened by a fraction. There was an intruder in the house!

The humming stopped.

Huh?!

Ryo-chan tiptoed to his closed door. He slowly, carefully, opened a crack at the door. And what greeted him was a human-sized doll sitting on the floor, orbs hidden by closed eyelids. What was a doll doing here? There was no little girl in their home.

_Must be Ryoga-niisan's prank again._

He closed the door behind him and went near to the sitting doll to examine her face. Ryo-chan wasn't really a fan of dolls. Well, any guy would deny a doll in the first place. But, this particular doll was…captivating. It captured his attention. He hadn't seen something this beautiful. It was like heaven sent. Ryo-chan scowled. What was he thinking? Ryoga-niisan's pervert thoughts must be rubbing on him.

Then, he froze.

The doll _was_ breathing!

Ryo-chan realized he was mistaken all along. There was no doll. This is a girl! A _girl_! A member of the female species that would scream bloody fantasies at him. He was literally jumped at by some girl in the past. Not to mention, that little girl even went to the point of ripping his shirt off of him. Not to mention, that same girl was so ugly, he wanted to vomit from the sight of her. Ryo-chan shivered from the memory. That was why he loathed the opposite sex.

But he didn't know why. He just sat in front of this particular kind of female specie, staring at her sleeping face. Any closed eyelids signified a person sleeping, right? Ah, now that he thought of it… this was actually his first time seeing a girl up close. _This close_.

Hmmm… Female species weren't that bad…when they were not being wild animals, that is.

Ryo-chan reached out a hand. He reveled the feeling of softness as his small hands straightened out her auburn locks and traveling down one single braid.

"Chibisuke?"

He instantly retracted his hand, as if he was suddenly electrocuted.

"Like her?" His brother inquired with a feral-like grin.

Ryo-chan scowled. Why did it always turned out like this?! He threw a random object—which turned out to be a yellow tennis ball residing at a coffee table at the corner—at his brother in frustration. It didn't hit his brother, though; only bounced farther away. His scowl deepened.

"R-Ryo-chan?" Sakuno said sleepily, rubbing the remaining sleep in her eyes. The sound of bouncing ball must have woken her up.

Ryo-chan's hand twitched. Where'd she get that nickname? That was just a joke. And, more importantly, why was she calling him that?

"Why are you calling me Ryo-chan?" His annoyance was already radiating off him.

At this, Sakuno suddenly frowned. "Isn't that your name?"

He noticed her English was a bit off.

He snorted. "Of course not, the name's Ryoma."

She tilted her head to one side. "But, Ryo-chan is cuter."

"It sounds like a girl's name!" He finally snapped.

Sakuno was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Oh, S-Sorry. I-I didn't mean to offend you." She apologized instantly, head bowed.

But, he didn't answer. Instead, he wordlessly left. Sakuno wanted to cry. Her playmate was walking away from her. Did calling him Ryo-chan made him angry? But…it was just a friendly gesture. She just wanted to be friends with him.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be friends…" She mused sadly.

"Oh don't look so sad, miss. Chibisuke was just being shy. He's not that sociable, you know." Someone said comfortingly. "If you want, we can be friends. I'm Ryoga, little lady."

Sakuno looked up at him—the exact replica of Ryo-chan, except he was more…gregarious. "H-Hai…"

**...**

When Ryoma's brother and Sakuno reached downstairs, Shiori was gone. Well, the Ryuzaki manor was just across the road, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan. Let's eat lunch together," Rinko offered kindly.

But, the little girl declined and went home instead.

Rinko sighed upon closing the door. What happened now?

"Chibisuke was being harsh again, Mom." Ryoga explained by the kitchen doorway. "He had upset her."

Rinko shook her head. "Not again. I thought he already moved on from that little incident."

Ryoga chuckled. "That won't happen, Mom. He already yelled various declarations—all about loathing the opposite sex."

Rinko rolled her eyes. "You could have at least told him off. Such an awesome brother you are."

Ryoga ignored that statement and screamed, "CHIBISUKE! COME OVER HERE! MOM'S TELLING YOU SOMETHING!"

He flashed his dearest mother a large grin. "Now you tell him off, Mom."

Rinko resisted the urge to rub her temple. Her boys were being a pain again. "Fine. Sit in the kitchen, then. The lunch is ready anyway."

Ryoga skipped to his destination.

Ryoma came running downstairs.

And Rinko waited. Ryoma was being beyond rude. He needed some discipline, she'd decided.

* * *

**A/N: **Longer than expected. I didn't mean to! I swear! The chapter just turned out to be like this. *sheepish grin* But I hope you enjoyed the ride. Ryoma was finally introduced~ He was such a disobedient brat, ignoring my instructions like that. I already told him to become a kind boy to Sakuno. But…NOOOOO! So, yeah. See you next week! Reviews are very much appreciated.

Oh, and by the way, in case someone is wondering…both Shintarou and Shiori are always out of the house before Sakuno can even wake up and will come home at the evening. So, they couldn't play with their only daughter that much. You know, medications.

And a huge thanks to my lovely readers: _**asuna11, Mika Zaraki 141, Guest, ryosakuaddictioneternal, Pozrah, and SaKuRiMo0n**_. You have my happy gratitude~

As a reply for **_asuna11_**'s review: I'm sad to say there will be no sequel for SSL. The story is over at twenty four chapters plus one _omake_; and I don't even know if I can write the remaining two _omake_. Perhaps, when I find inspiration, or when time will be friendly with me again. But for now, that's it. Thanks for the review, by the way; kinda surprised me that someone out there still found SSL despite it ending last May 2013. And thank you for bothering to read it despite its imperfections and grammatical errors. *does a grateful bow*


	4. Summer II

**Blood-Bound**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

_**Summer II**_

Why was he here again? Ryoma contemplated this on himself. He was currently standing—basking the itch of the mid-afternoon sun—in front of the Ryuzaki doorstep, holding three thorny red roses in one hand. His father shoved those in his hands, not even caring if the said flowers pricked his skin, and practically kicked him out of the house upon knowing that his latest predicament was a girl. It was pretty misfortune itself when Nanjiroh walked just in time when his mother's words were lecturing him about his rude attitude. Ryoma scowled from the flashback in his head.

Really, when was he not rude?

He knew he wasn't the politest of people. That was thanks to his father's attitude, he guessed. And honestly, he kind of felt bad when he snapped at _braided girl_ earlier. The nickname irked him, irritated him. His brother was the one who gave him that, just for the heck of it; and not long after, his mom seriously decided he would be 'Ryo-chan' from that day onward.

_Maybe I was too harsh?_

The girl looked timid…

_Listen, Ryoma. You won't come back here without fixing what your rude self had done. You hear me?_

I guess, she deserved an apology… And. his mother wouldn't forgive him if he didn't, at least, try.

_Hmm… try._

"Echizen-kun?"

Ah, he had ringed the doorbell.

"G-Good afternoon, Ryuzaki-san." The little boy straightened himself up. Well, Rinko told him to be polite.

Noticing the red flowers on his hands, Shiori mentally decided not to ask about those. The little boy was so tense, standing like a soldier like that. "Do you want to come in?" She asked instead.

Ryoma nodded. "I-Is..."

For a few seconds, he didn't know how to finish his question. One thought dawned on him, like a painful slap on the cheek. He didn't know the girl's name.

"Sakuno-chan?" Shiori offered after noticing Ryoma's hesitant tone. "She is. I'll tell her you came." She gestured for the little Echizen to come in. Ryoma complied, hiding the roses behind his back in vain. Shiori almost smiled from the shyness of the boy. Perhaps, he came to be friends with her daughter. She kind of knew Sakuno was shut off when her daughter came home with eyes glistening with unshed tears.

The young boy suddenly felt nervous as he stepped in the Ryuzaki manor. Shouldn't the girl's mother be angry? And why the heck was he hiding the flowers anyway? He was supposed to give it, not hide it!

"Are those flowers for Sakuno?" A man's voice snapped him out of his reverie. Ryoma turned at him with wide eyes. There sitting at the sofa was a man the same age as his father, looking stern with a single ounce of recognition at his gaze.

Was he that obvious?

Shintarou narrowed his eyes. The Echizen boy came trespassing inside their home with _three roses_ in hand! Was this boy courting his little girl? At their age, no less?! Preposterous!

"Y-Yes, sir." Ryoma swore his voice was wavering. This man was beyond intimidating.

Shintarou regarded him with a piercing kind of gaze.

"An apology gift, sir." He said, more loudly this time, hands sweating.

"Dear, you're scaring the boy." Shiori allowed herself to smile, amusement dancing in her eyes. From the boy's reply, she could tell Ryo-chan was petrified. _He must have been forced to bring those flowers. _

Shintarou ignored her. "Then, why are you hiding them?"

Ryoma gulped. "It was supposed to be a surprise…" He hoped the excuse was enough. Of course it wasn't supposed to be a surprise! He didn't want to bring the roses in the first place!

"I told you, Shintarou..." Shiori let out an exasperated sigh. Her husband could be thick-headed sometimes. "Echizen-kun, do you want a vase to go with your roses? I'm sure Sakuno-chan will be glad."

At this, Ryoma loosened up a bit. His hand ached. "If that won't be too much of a bother, Mrs. Ryuzaki." He almost congratulated himself for sticking up with this polite act.

"Oh, please take a seat." Shiori led him to the sofa. "I'll be right back. And, Shintarou…" She widened her eyes at her husband. "Be hospitable."

The head of the Ryuzaki family crossed his arms. His wife was being too soft-hearted. But then again, maybe he was just being too strict. The little boy was a guest. And in the business world, a guest meant _utmost_ hospitality. Shintarou uncrossed his arms. "Why don't you settle those flowers on the table first? They might wither." _Considering how you maintain that tight grip of yours._

Ryoma looked down at the roses in his hands.

"It's fine," Shintarou assured, dropping his strict act.

Ryoma didn't know how to react. Mr. Ryuzaki became kinder…or was it only his imagination?

"Well?"

"Ah…yeah," he replied, settling down the three roses on the oak table in front of him. He couldn't help staring down at his hand—the same hand which previously held the said flowers. The scratches still stung. Curse his _oyaji_.

Shintarou stood up and took a seat beside the Echizen. "What's up with the wounds? Don't you even know how to handle a bunch of flowers?" He asked, disbelief in his tone.

"I know how," Ryoma bit back, scowling. "_Oyaji_ shoved it to me before I could even protest…"

"Silly boy," said Shintarou, taking the boy's wounded hand. He examined it with a careful eye, running one finger to test out how deep the scratches were.

Ryoma winced, pulling his hand back. "That hurt," he glared.

"Sorry, lad." Shintarou chuckled. "Ah, what's your name?"

A small smile stretched across his lips. So, this man had a thoughtful side too. "Ryoma, sir."

Shintarou nodded in recognition. "Has a nice sound to it."

Ryoma's smile widened. He loved his name.

"Here's the va— Oh?" A pleasant smile spread across Shiori's features. "I see you two are getting along well."

"Perhaps," said her husband. "Ah, Shiori. Could you treat this boy's wounds? He scratched himself with those roses. Such a silly boy," He shook his head. "He should have been aware of the thorns just by holding it."

"No need to ask. I will, in a moment." Shiori replied, arranging the three red roses in a porcelain vase and feeding it water from the pitcher she had brought.

**...**

"R-Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma's mouth twitched. Couldn't she get the message yet?!

The little girl walked over to him, hands hiding behind her petite form. "D-Did you come to play?" She inquired, looking at him with big—cute—hopeful eyes.

_No. I only intended to apologize._

He mustered a smile, albeit forced. "Sure, play."

It took all of his strength not to lace his tone with venom. Of course he didn't come to play! Why would he? He _despised_ playing with _girls_. All they do was play with dolls! And complain! Seeing a bug, they'd shriek. Getting a few scratches, they'd cry a river. Not getting their way, they'd whine. They were all so annoying!

Sakuno's brows furrowed, lips forming an annoyed scowl. "Liar, you do not want to play. Ryo-chan is a liar!"

The other three occupants of the room were flabbergasted.

_Since when was Sakuno this ill-mannered?_ Thought the two adults.

_How did she know?!_ _I know I hid it well! _Was Ryoma's thought.

"Go away!" Sakuno bit her lip, tears threatening to fall. "I don't want a friend anymore! Who needs one anyway?!" And she turned her back, ready to return back to her room when her most wanted playmate's voice rang, and she felt his grip at her wrist by then.

Shintarou looked scandalized. What's with the intimate gesture?!

Shiori's brown eyes turned dreamy, waiting for the little lad's next move. Oh, did she mention the two children looked good together? They definitely were!

"I... I do want to play with you…" Ryoma began hesitantly. "But…not with dolls…"

Sakuno turned around, the traces of a smile illuminating her features. "Ryo-chan, I don't just play with dolls. I seldom play with them… So, what do you want to play? We're friends now, right?" Then she bit her lip. Maybe it was too early to ask for friendship? What if he gets mad again?

At the new discovery, Ryoma's amber orbs lit up. "Really? You don't mind playing outside?" When the girl nodded, he felt like flying. Finally, a girl with an attitude he could stand! "Yes, we're friends!" Ryoma took her hand in his, filling the spaces with his own fingers. He stared at their joined hands admiringly before declaring with a childish grin, "They're perfect!"

Sakuno nodded. "Hai!" And laughed. "I'm friends with Ryo-chan!"

Shintarou—at this point—turned to stone, open-mouthed and horror-stricken.

Shiori felt like deflating. The two were overflowing with cuteness!

"Ah!" Ryoma said suddenly, detaching his hand from Sakuno's. Sakuno blinked curiously, following his movements. When he reached the table, he held the vase in the air, flashing her with another wide grin. "For you, Sakuno!"

Sakuno only stared at the pure red roses before she bounced over at where Ryoma was standing. "They're lovely, Ryo-chan! Where did you get those?"

But, Ryoma didn't reply. Instead, he settled the porcelain vase back to the glass table, picked the biggest-looking (and the reddest) rose, knelt down in one knee, and held out the pure flower with a blindingly charming smile. "For the loveliest lady I'd ever seen,"

Shiori squealed. Were youngsters these days this bold? Gosh, she might be aging that much not to notice.

Shintarou's pair of eyes screamed bloody murder. This…lad, _no_, this _brat_…!

A shy smile reigned on Sakuno's facial features. "T-Thank you," she accepted the flower with a slight flush on her cheeks, amazed at how the little boy before her could do it so flawlessly.

Ryoma stood back up, a hand rubbing the nape of his neck awkwardly. "Did I do fine?" He asked almost shyly. "Ryoga-niisan once said it's an effective way to please a friend."

Ryoma debated whether to thank his brother or not. This was, by far, the most effective out of the excuses of an act he'd taught Ryoma. He really said it was for pleasing a friend. The most decent, actually. And Ryoma grew a bit suspicious when the 'ways' revolved around _girls_. There was one time Ryoga insisted that a kiss on the lips would be the best sign for a budding friendship. And hell no! He wouldn't do that. Ever. But this rose act was actually nice. It might be out of character for Ryoma to execute (he was beyond embarrassed, really) but he wanted to show the little Ryuzaki that he was sorry, that he really wanted to be friends. She was very different from the other girls. She _didn't_ like playing dolls (his own misinterpretation of 'I don't just play with dolls'), and for him, that was the best characteristic he was searching for a girl. A girl friend.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T DO FINE!" Shintarou screeched. "STOP COURTING MY DAUGHTER, YOU—!" Before he could even spout colorful profanities, Shiori's hand flew over to cover his mouth.

"Oh, don't mind him. Shintarou was just being too overprotective. Go on, we'll just be upstairs. Oh, and Sakuno, you can play at the garden. I'll make sure to prepare snacks." Shiori said, dragging her squirming husband in the adjacent room.

The children only blinked, beyond amused.

**...**

Ryoma and Sakuno played at the Ryuzaki garden which was located ahead of the foyer. There was the swing and the slide. They played there, too' down the slide, Ryoma bumped at Sakuno's back unintentionally, sending poor Sakuno to the hard solid Earth. Her orange sundress was all brown and dirty now, and her arms gained a few scratches when her elbows scraped on some pointed stones. Ryoma opened his mouth in surprise. Was this the part when his girl friend would wail and cry? All girls did that. He almost scowled. He hated crying girls. So noisy.

However, Sakuno didn't even shed a tear. She only sat there, blowing hot air to her wounded forearm, hoping for the sting to go away. "It hurts, Ryo-chan." She said, displeased.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." Ryoma apologized sincerely, feeling bad because of what he'd done. "Maybe we should stop playing. You might get hurt."

Then, Sakuno was all up and about. "Nope! I'm fine!" She declared in a sing-song voice.

Ryoma's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Are you sure?"

Sakuno nodded enthusiastically. "Let's rest under that tree, ne? I'm getting tired…"

**...**

"So, you're saying you play tennis?" The little Ryuzaki asked, amazement in her tone.

The little Echizen nodded, pride surging within him. "I'm trying to be better. Oyaji teaches me well!"

Sakuno giggled. "Ryo-chan is so cute,"

The boy crossed his arms. "_Baka_, I told you to call me Ryoma. Ryo-chan is out."

Sakuno pouted, standing up. "No, Ryo-chan is cuter!"

"I'm calling you Sakuno so you should be calling me Ryoma!" He argued, also standing up to intimidate the girl in a way. No way would he accept her 'Ryo-chan'. 'Ryoma' was better sounding in her tongue. But she was so stubborn!

Sakuno crossed her arms on her chest and sharply averted her eyes.

"Why are you so tall?" Ryoma blurted out of nowhere, his argument forgotten. It was true. She was taller than him by several centimeters. His height only reached the level of her ears.

Taken aback, Sakuno only managed an "E-Eh?"

A look of annoyance flashed across his face. "Boys should be higher in height," he proclaimed, reaching out for her braid and giving it a mighty tug.

Sakuno yelped, out balanced, and ended up sitting on the green grass. "Ryo-chan is so mean!"

Ryoma was about to retort when Shiori Ryuzaki made her appearance, carrying a tray of afternoon snack. "Here, I thought you two are hungry." She carefully settled the tray down the ground—her daughter almost hurriedly stuffing the butter cookies in her mouth.

On the other hand, the little boy blanched. "I hate milk,"

Sakuno swallowed before letting out a merry laugh. "That's why you didn't get that tall at all. Ryo-chan has to drink milk if he wanted to get taller." She teased, holding out her glass of milk for him to see.

Ryoma didn't hesitate to throw cookie crumbs at her. "Stop insulting my height! That's not fair, Sakuno! And it's Ryoma!" But he still laughed with her.

Shiori fought back a chuckle. Really, these two were so amusing to watch.

**...**

The sun was a glob of watercolors setting at the horizon when Rinko came knocking at the Ryuzaki manor. Shintarou was the one who opened it this time and wasn't surprised to see the lad's mother. It really was getting late, he mused. Nevertheless, he led her to the garden, where he found his wife sitting on a swing, letting out a dreamy sigh.

At the sound of footsteps, Shiori looked up. "Ah, Rinko-san. Good evening." She greeted.

Rinko returned the greeting with her own before asking, "Where is Ryoma?"

Shintarou's eyebrows knitted in suspicion when he noticed the devious glint in his wife's brown orbs.

Shiori led them in front of a tree not very far away from the metals of the swings. There, they found their children. The dark green haired boy leaning on the tree trunk, eyelids gently closed, content breathing escaping his lips once in a while. The auburn haired girl finding comfort on the grassy ground with the boy's thighs acting as her pillow.

They looked so innocently peaceful.

A smile found its way around Rinko's face. "Oh, how cute. They'd fallen asleep."

Shintarou wordlessly lifted his daughter's small form in his arms. "Might catch a cold," he mumbled before walking back to the manor. Shiori did too, giving the Echizen a glance that meant they should go back to the warm arms of the manor too.

Rinko gathered her little boy in her arms. "You can be such a sly boy, Ryoma. Just like your father."

She didn't actually expect that the two would be friends. Ryoma was one rude boy who always makes girls cry because of some little 'trauma'. And after what happened at lunch earlier, she lost hope that her son would even apologize. Hence the drastic measures she'd done. And it was the best time for Nanjiroh to meddle, kicking (almost literally) his own son out for the sake of befriending (or flirting) the girl. All in all, everything turned out to be a success. Thankfully. At least now, her boy had his first _girl_ friend. And based from what she had seen, Ryoma had easily warmed up to her.

"Thanks for looking after him, Shiori-san. And I apologize for the trouble, if he did any."

"Don't think much about it, Rinko-san. My daughter was so happy when he agreed to play with her."

Rinko nodded. "I'm sure they'll play often from now on, then. Well then, a nice evening to your family, Ryuzaki-san, Shiori-san."

And the two Echizens stepped out of the Ryuzaki manor.

Shintarou closed the front door, a frown on his face. "I really think that boy wanted to date our daughter, Shiori. It might be bad to let Sakuno play with him the more."

"_Date?_" Shiori shook her head in light humor. "What on earth are you thinking, Shintarou? The children are _too young_ to even have a clue about dating. Seriously, dear, you should loosen up. Stop being so overprotective,"

"But, it's true!" Shintarou spluttered. "He gripped her wrist! He held her hand! He knelt in front of her! Like he was actually _proposing._ A little boy like him knowing such stuffs—!"

"Hai. Hai." Shiori waved a dismissing hand. "Think whatever you like. I'll prepare dinner."

"But, Shiori!" Shintarou wailed, too frightened of losing his precious daughter. "Our daughter!"

"Quiet," Shiori halted him. "Sakuno can very well choose if she like Ryoma in a romantic way. Let her be,"

"What are you saying?! Of course she wouldn't like that boy! Our Sakuno is too young for that!" Shintarou protested.

"Of course, she would." His wife disagreed. "I actually favored Ryoma. No offense. They look cute together."

Shiori left her husband with that big jaw drop of his. Oh, he'd get over it. Shintarou was being ridiculous anyway. Now, on to that dinner.

* * *

**A/N: **Writing (and editing) this chapter was soooo hilarious. I couldn't help laughing madly at how I made RyoSaku there. I know though, Ryo-chan was so OOC. Tsk.

As a reply to _**ryosakuaddictioneternal**_: No, don't ask that. *laughs* I'm not exactly sure of their ages here….but I can assure you, they're within an elementary kids'. Perhaps, five or six years? I don't know. I didn't quite decide on that. Are they…too perspectival? Did they sound like adults already? HAHA. I'm so sorry. Let's just say…as you had said it…RyoSaku are brilliant kids. They were raised in an intellectual manner. Well, considering their rich status, of course, they were provided with the best quality of education. *sulks in a corner* I'm too vague. Sumimaseeeeeen!

**_Advertisement:_ **Who can read kanji? If you do, PM me or review. I need someone who can translate **_Ginban Kaleidoscope Light__ Novel_**. Pretty please? I really, really, am desperate to know what happens next. There are 9 volumes; the anime only covered up to volume two. PLEASE, ANYONE! IF YOU KNOW HOW TO READ KANJI, TRANSLATE THE NOVEL FOR ME.


	5. Autumn I

**Blood-Bound**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

**Chapter V**

_**Autumn I**_

"Sakuno?" The dark green haired boy inquired for the fourth time. It's getting irritating sitting still on this swing.

The auburn girl finally gifted him her attention, removing her gaze away from the pile of dried leaves to rest on Ryoma's sitting form. "Nani, Ryo-chan?"

"You're not listening," he replied flatly, ignoring his nickname. He already gave up on it.

The girl's lips parted in mild surprise. "Sorry. What is it again?"

The boy let out a sigh. "You'd been spacing out lately. You don't pay attention to me anymore." He pouted.

She smiled sheepishly, her eyes closing in for a smile of their own. "Gomen, Ryo-chan. I…" _I'm thinking how to tell you. _She shook her head. "Never mind,"

"Sakuno, spill."

"T-There's nothing to s-spill! R-Really!" She sputtered out, avoiding his amber gaze.

Ryoma puffed his cheeks, obviously annoyed. "Sa-chan no baka. I thought you trusted me."

"Hey! I trust you. It's just…"

"Then why can't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Sakuno heaved a long sigh. "Fine. I'll tell you." She folded her small hands together above her lap and started directing her gaze at them. "We're leaving,"

Ryoma cocked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed in sheer confusion. "Eh? Leaving what? Leaving your house? That's fine, Sakuno. You can live with us!" He presented her the brightest of his smiles. But, she frowned.

"That's not what I meant… We're leaving this country. We're going back to Japan." The only daughter of the Ryuzakis informed sadly. "I can't see you anymore, Ryo-chan."

"J-Japan?" He stuttered, unbelieving. He once scanned an Atlas and if he wasn't mistaken…that place was at the other side of the globe. And it suddenly hit him. They'd be oceans apart. Too far... "N-Nande?" He managed to ask despite his cracking voice.

"Mommah said it is our home… And Daddy is already okay..." She bit her lower lip, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

She saw Ryoma standing up from her peripheral vision. He was angry, just as she had thought. It was hard finding an exact time to tell him…but everything will be difficult if he really got angry… What could she do?

Her clouding vision saw a pair of feet in front of her.

_I'm sorry, Ryo-chan._

"Shhh, you don't have to cry, Sakuno." Ryoma soothed, using that gentle tone of his. Just as he'd said those words, he allowed himself to envelope his own arms to the crying girl in front of him, embracing her with all his might.

However, that made her cry harder.

"I-I don't w-want to l-leave…." She sobbed loudly. "I w-want to see R-Ryoma e-e-everyday…"

He closed his eyes, hugging her tightly. "W-We'll find a way…" He said reassuringly.

"P-Promise, R-Ryo-chan?" Sakuno hiccupped, looking straight into his eyes.

Ryoma softly wiped the wet rivulets flooding her cheeks. "Ryo-chan promises, Sa-chan." Then, he placed a chaste kiss atop her head.

And she managed to embrace him loosely.

**...**

_**Day of Departure**_

"Why leave?" Ryoma asked for the umpteenth time, a frown marring his face.

Sakuno sighed, also for the umpteenth time. "I told you already… What are you, a broken toy?"

He shook his head and replied monotonously. "I'm broken without you."

The statement made the girl involuntarily step back, all the while her face flaming red. "W-Wha…?" She reached up a hand to cover her flustered face.

Ryoma yanked her wrist, tugging her forward. "D…Don't go…" He whispered, almost inaudible. He enclosed her with one arm; the other, still holding her wrist.

"R-Ryo-chan…" She whispered back, but her voice sounded sad.

"Chibisuke, you shouldn't be selfish…" Ryoga advised, ruffling his little brother's hair. "I'm sure Sakuno-chan will come visit you. Isn't that right, Sakuno-chan?"

The little girl tried her best to smile, looking up past Ryoma's stature. "Hai," she said timidly.

Across the road, four adults were also saying their goodbyes to each other.

"They've grown so close…" Shiori sighed wistfully. "I can't help but to think I'm such a bad mother…"

Rinko placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't think like that, Shiori-san. You're more than that."

A tiny smile painted Shiori's expression. "We'll surely visit here again,"

Rinko nodded, her face lighting up with a smile. "See you, then."

"So…about that proposition…" Nanjiroh started, rubbing his hand suggestively. "What's the answer, Shintarou?"

The head of the Ryuzaki family scoffed. "The answer is _no_. Your proposition is outrageous."

Nanjiroh raised an eyebrow, hiding back his knuckles underneath his black robe. "Really? I think not. Can't you imagine how happy Sakuno-chan will be with Ryoma forever by her side?"

Shintarou let out a long, long, sigh. "They are kids, Nanjiroh. _Kids_."

But instead of looking unsatisfied, Nanjiroh grinned smugly. "So, you're thinking 'bout their engagement in the near future?" He shamelessly rested an arm on Shintarou's shoulder. "As expected of you, Shintarou-_sama_. You know you have my wholehearted agreement already."

Shintarou resisted the urge to rub his temples. "Nanjiroh-_san_, stop thinking about engagements this early."

Nanjiroh only chuckled.

"Shintarou! Can you at least help me here? We have tons of luggage! It's almost time for our flight!" Sumire called out from the front door of the manor, struggling with one particular huge trolley.

"Until next time then, Nanjiroh." Shintarou said.

Ryoma's father nodded. "Don't forget the engagement."

Shintarou huffed.

**...**

"Sakuno! It's time to go," Shiori announced.

Ryoma's embrace tightened.

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

"I know…" He reluctantly let go.

"Ryoma-kun, I'll give this to you." The little girl reached up a hand to her hair, detaching one of her infamous flower hair pin. "When you come to Japan, I'm wearing the same pin. You'll recognize me, right?" She gave him a smile.

Ryoma nodded meekly. "And remember this white cap…" He pointed at the cap sitting on his head. "I promise when we meet again, I'll give this to you. And from then on, we'll be together. Always. Don't forget, Sakuno."

He tiptoed and kissed her forehead.

**...**

_**Inside the Airplane, Flight on-going… Sakuno's POV**_

This isn't my first time riding an airplane. I know that. But I feel so nervous…and nauseous, too. I don't know why. I should be comfortable, right? I wonder what's wrong with me…

"Sakuno? What's wrong?" Daddy asked in worry. "You look pale."

I shook my head lightly. I'm making Daddy worry again.

"Airsick?" Daddy guessed.

What's airsick? I don't know what to answer. Daddy must have assumed I'm sick or something. But before I could think too much, a can of juice was offered in front of me.

"Drink it, Sakuno. And relax."

I nodded before taking a sip at the already opened can. Afterwards, I held it above my lap. Ryoma-kun really loved canned grape juice. I forgot which brand, though. But I always managed to spot him when he was sneaking in their kitchen. I smiled at the thought.

I leaned my head on Daddy's arm beside me. I'll really miss Ryoma-kun .

**...**

I can't understand. All of a sudden, our fellow passengers are screaming and hugging each other. Some are even crying. They are screaming about parachutes, too. I can't understand this chaos. Why are they like that?

I can feel Daddy's embrace. It's tight, just like Ryoma-kun's. Why…? He already knew I'm not going anywhere.

"Mommah?" I called, taking a peek beyond Daddy's arms. "What's happening?"

Daddy gently tucked my head underneath his embrace. It actually looked like he was preventing me from fully seeing the pandemonium beyond our seats.

"Mommah?" I called once again. Why was she not answering? And then, I heard it. Mommah's sobs. Why…? Why was she crying, too?

_Parachutes aren't working! What should we do?!_

_We are doomed!_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

I tightly closed my eyes. Their voices...they were so full of anguish. I can't bear to listen…

"Save her. I beg you, Mother." Mommah pleaded.

"Please, she has to survive."

That one was Daddy's.

I don't get it. Why can't Mommah stop crying? What do they mean by survive? By save? I heard grandma's sobs, too.

"I will," grandma said with a cracked voice.

And then, I was pulled out of Daddy's grasp. At that instant, both of my eyelids swung open. I witnessed an airplane forcefully landing in a forest below…before exploding into uncountable shreds. Lots of smoke rose up in the air. And the screams ceased.

"Mommah! Daddy!" I cried out desperately, reaching out my arms as far as I can. Where are they? I can't understand! Everything doesn't make sense! How come I saw the airplane we were riding… "Mommah! Daddy!"

"G-Grandma…?" I looked behind me. Grandma was crying while holding me in her arms. "Grandma? Where's Mommah and Daddy? They're okay, right?"

I don't know why but my eyes stung.

"Shhhh…" She hushed. "You're having a nightmare, Sakuno." She brushed the bangs out of my face. I can feel grandma's fingertips lightly brushing my temples.

Grandma doesn't make sense, too. Everything is in turmoil. I need answers. What happened…? Of course this isn't a nightmare. I'm fully awake. So…why? My own confusion only flamed more before I realized that sleep is overtaking me. Fast.

"Wha—"

And I plunged into oblivion.

* * *

**A/N:** Wikipedia described Nanjiroh as a 'shameless flirt'. I couldn't stop laughing. *coughs* Sorry, I know the atmosphere is somber. I apologize. Review. Review. REVIEW.


	6. Autumn II

**Blood-Bound**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

_**Autumn II**_

_**Location: Land of the Rising Sun, Japan**_

The only daughter of the Ryuzakis sat still. In her hands was the framed picture of both Shiori and Shintarou. She raised it up, gazing at it again. Her parents looked so happy. Her eyelids closed and fresh warm tears cascaded down her cheeks. Sakuno understood now. They died because of her. Why did they have to do that? She could have died instead. Not them. She could have never lost her parents.

Her grandmother was sitting beside her, silently staring at the western coffin residing in front of them. Her lips were tightly pressed. There were tear tracks on her cheeks, but surprisingly, Sumire wasn't crying.

"Why are they the only survivors? Isn't it odd?"

"They should have died, too."

"It's too impossible that someone could've survived but here they are."

"They must be the reincarnation of black magic. They offered lives to rise back from the hands of Death."

Sakuno hang her head. She couldn't bear their whispers. They stung. Perhaps, it was actually a sin to be alive because of what happened?

Someone tapped her shoulder. Sakuno looked up and immediately regretted her action. The woman was looking down at her. She could fathom despise in the woman's onyx eyes. "Condolence," the woman said.

Perhaps, her renewed existence was really a sin.

Sakuno mutely nodded.

And, coincidentally, the lowering of both of the coffins was in sync with her nod.

_Sayonara, Mommah, Daddy…_

**...**

The night passed. Sakuno slowly descended down the stairs, her face devoid of any expressions.

"You're early, Sakuno." Sumire commented from the dining room. Her granddaughter only nodded. "What do you want for breakfast?" She understood her granddaughter was yet to move on. It was painful to accept the fact that your parents wouldn't be there for you anymore. She was in pain, too. She lost her daughter and son-in-law simultaneously.

Sakuno went to her wordlessly. Sumire looked into her eyes. They were blank empty chocolate orbs. Wordlessly, Sumire enveloped the little girl in her arms. "Sakuno…" She was crying. Why did it have to be like this? Even their home lost the touch of comfort. It felt so cold now.

Sakuno didn't move. Her arms felt limp on her sides. She felt numb.

**...**

Two days passed. Sakuno didn't utter any word. She didn't call Sumire 'Grandma'. She didn't converse with her. She didn't go outside. She didn't even lift a hand to play. She just sat in the sofa all day long, staring at a distance. The sun would set, the night would come. But still, she didn't move. If not for her grandmother tugging her to remind her of sleep, she could have realized she'd fallen asleep on the sofa.

The next day, the eldest Ryuzaki tried regaining Sakuno's cheerful self back. She wasn't successful. The next, next, day, Sumire Ryuzaki tried initiating a game for Sakuno to play. No expression registered on her granddaughter's face. The next day again, Sumire talked about Ryoma. Sakuno only blinked.

After a week of no improvements—with Sakuno turning more and more of being mute—Sumire finally decided to bring her only granddaughter to a doctor. And there, she learned that Sakuno was experiencing severe psychological trauma that may hinder her to speak. Sumire was distressed.

At the end of the month, there still weren't any improvements. Sakuno repeatedly did her routine of sitting on the sofa. Sumire almost felt like she was taking care of a breathing doll. She'd given her food, and Sakuno would accept it expressionless, eating it without any complaints or her usual praises. Sumire would order her to sleep, Sakuno would comply easily. Until one day, the time when the ex-tennis coach reminisced about their times in America, she noticed a ghost of a smile vanishing from her granddaughter's lips.

And Sumire never felt so happy and accomplished at the same time.

**...**

Almost a year had passed. Sakuno miraculously regained her usual enthusiastic self back. Sumire was beyond joyful. She spent a whole week playing with her granddaughter at their garden—a feat she seldom did. However, everything was returned for a price.

"_Grandma, did you see my other flower pin? I can't find it…" Sakuno inquired worriedly, combing her bangs in agitation._

_Sumire couldn't help raising a brow. "You gave it to that Echizen brat."_

_Sakuno tilted her head. "Eh? Who's that?"_

"_Ryoma Echizen. Your friend." Sumire introduced slowly._

"_Friend?" An expression of confusion clouded Sakuno's face. "I don't remember anyone by that name…"_

Unfortunately, Sakuno Ryuzaki acquired selective amnesia, completely shutting off all her childhood memories she once experienced.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter, I know. Don't fret, though. The next one will be satisfying, I promise. And regarding last chapter's last scene, Sumire used her witch powers to make Sakuno fall asleep. Same with saving her granddaughter. The funeral was western, by the way, because I don't have any clue 'bout the Eastern version or how Cremation Funerals happen.

Next chapter will be the official start of the story. Yay! I can't wait to share the beginning with you all.

Sakuno's parents are named as Shiori and Shintarou. You can infer from the _'shi'_ that they will die. But I didn't plan them to be like that. It was pure coincidence. My best friend was the one who came up with Shiori. I was having difficulty with the names since I lost the internet connection that time. And the name Shintarou just popped into my head. And if you don't get it, _shi _means 'death'.

_**Regarding updates:**_ They will be sporadic from now on. But I'll try what I can to update every week. My _damn_ college life is taking a toll on me. Today's my first day actually. And, man, I'm currently dead (figuratively, of course). I'm super duper tired. And my first day isn't so good. I don't have any known acquaintances in my block, and my block-mates are downright non-approachable (their aura). =.= And my introduction! I said, _"…my weird personality and my obsession in anime"_ (you have to say something unique about yourself). THEY DIDN'T HAVE ANY REACTION AT ALL. THEY WERE JUST THERE, SILENT. And I was like inside, 'What the hell? I'm the only _otaku_ here?! SO I'M FOREVER ALONE FROM NOW ON?! NOOOOOOO!'. So yeah, I'm currently in war with reality again.

Pardon for the long Author's Note and my bitchy mood today.

REVIEW. YOU READERS OWE ME A TOTAL OF TWO REVIEWS FOR MY TWO UPDATES. _**REVIEW.**_

*menacing aura scatters all over the place*


	7. Frustrations of Life

**Blood-Bound**

**by kawaii-witch181**

**A/N:** Here we go! The official start of the story! *o* I felt so restless and hyper when writing this. And Naniwa no Soran Bushi wasn't helping. XD You should listen to it. The song is so hyper and crazy.

* * *

**Chapter VII**

_**Frustrations of Life**_

_Poof!_

Sixteen year old Sakuno Ryuzaki coughed repeatedly, a hand attempting to clear out the suffocating burnt odor evading her breathing space. "I think I'd overdone it…" Her statement sounded muffled.

On the cemented table in front of her laid the scattered remains of her experiment. Broken glasses, spilled liquid, and lots and lots of soot. The girl groaned. Clearing this up would be tons of work.

"I really should follow the book's instructions…" She mused, wiping her darkened hand on her apron. She glanced at the innocent clock on the wall. It clearly read an hour before midnight. The time was way, way, past her sleeping time. Not to mention there's school tomorrow, too. Life could be such a sucker sometimes.

"Note to self, originality is a no-no in potion-ma—no, potion-experimenting." Sakuno mumbled as she fought back a yawn. "I think I'm officially hopeless with potion-making…Just good luck to me." She finally let out a yawn.

**...**

Sakuno Ryuzaki groaned. Her biological clock already told her it was morning. Morning meant waking up…and school. She needed to rest. That much she knew. However, she couldn't just ditch school. Tomo-chan would be worried. So, she got up with the slightest bit of her morning stumbles and proceeded to do her hygiene. It was around fifteen minutes later when she reached downstairs. This sixteen year old girl did her routine, making breakfast and lunch bento simultaneously.

Sakuno hummed, her nerves finally relaxing. But upon casting one look at the clock, her humming immediately ceased. She hurriedly removed her apron, dumping it on a nearby chair. She was running late!

The auburn haired girl swiftly poured her hot chocolate on a paper cup, grabbed the already prepared buttered toast and the brown leathered school bag. She dashed out of the door…immediately recoiling back to flash a smile at her grandmother's memorial photo.

"Time to go, _'baa-chan_. See you later!" She smiled widely before mouthing the toast and finally dashing out of her home in her complete school uniform.

"_Mou_! I'm running late again!" Sakuno ran, having difficulty with what she held. Amidst of all the running, her clumsiness switched on. Her usual stumble; causing her hot drink to meet the hard ground. "Such a waste," she said wistfully but soon shrugged it off.

She was running late! She reminded herself.

The gates of _Seishun High_ eventually greeted her line of vision. It was almost close to closing. The auburn haired girl increased her speed as much as she could. She reached the gates just in time.

"G'morning, Ms. Ryuzaki. It's good you're not late today." The disciplinary officer said as a greeting.

"Y-Yes. Thank goodness." Sakuno said between pants. "And, good morning to you too."

The officer nodded, gesturing an arm to the school building. "Hurry, or else you'll be late for your first period."

Sakuno chewed the last piece of her toast. It was already cold and was almost tasteless, too. "Y-Yes, sir."

She really ought to be on time. She thought to herself. Her energy was being wasted.

**...**

"G-Good morning, _s-sensei_." Sakuno greeted, a hand resting on the opened door. The teacher gave her a nod in acknowledgement. She silently walked to her seat.

"Woke up late?" greeted her long time best friend, Tomoka Osakada.

The auburn haired girl lightly shook her head, taking her designated seat beside her best friend. "Didn't see the time. I made lunch for the two of us."

Tomoka smiled. "You shouldn't have. But thank you."

Sakuno flashed a smile, too. "Don't mention it,"

It was all she could do; an act of gratitude for all the times her best friend stuck with her.

**...**

_**Lunch Break**_

Two girls sat under a large cherry tree, just behind one of the school buildings. They idly chatted while eating their lunch. The leaves of the tree swiveled with the wind.

"How's your witch practice, Sakuno?" Tomoka asked out of the blue, setting down her chopsticks for a while.

"Shhhhh, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno hushed sharply. "It's a secret, remember?" She let out a sigh. "Never mind…" Really, sometimes, she was regretting she'd let Tomoka know the secret of their family. Her best friend could be such a brutal of a loud-mouth.

"So, how is it?" The twin-pigtailed girl pressed.

"I'm trying to be better." Sakuno replied, her mind drifting back to what happened last night. "I'm studying the books. I think it's better to start with the basics."

Tomoka gave her a look. "That's boring."

The auburn haired girl glared.

Her best friend succumbed to eye rolling. "Whatever,"

"Anyway, I'm thinking what specific ability to harness… Grandma's known for her transforming abilities. I want to develop mine, too…" Sakuno said thoughtfully, munching on her side dishes.

"Oh, that will be a problem." Tomoka said. "I don't know what abilities you're talking about. I can't suggest."

"Well, there's the potion ability…" Sakuno paused and noted mentally not to be a potion maker. "…a conjurer, a transformer, weatherist…and so on. There are too many. I don't even know which I have."

Tomoka's head shot up. "Huh? Have? I thought witches are free to choose."

"No, Tomo-chan. It's already decided when one is born. A birth right. At least, based from what I'd read." Sakuno said.

"That sucks. How would you determine yours, then?"

"Almost at that part," the auburn haired girl said sheepishly. "I fell asleep, though."

Tomoka's eyes narrowed. "You're not getting much sleep, are you?"

The bell rang.

"Tomo-chan, it's time! Hurry up or we'll be late." Sakuno said.

Her best friend sighed. "Your grandma wouldn't be happy. Stop ruining your health, Sakuno."

"Don't worry, Tomo-chan." The auburn haired girl assured. "I'm perfectly fine."

**...**

At the sound of the last bell, Sakuno hurriedly gathered her things together.

Tomoka raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you such in a hurry?"

"I have tons to read, Tomo-chan." _And we have lots of homework, too. _Sakuno answered, voice half-complaining. "I want to finish up as soon as possible."

"I really wonder how you can simultaneously do important stuffs, studying, and your witch activities." Her best friend said with a whine. "Gosh, I envy you sometimes, Sakuno."

The auburn haired girl chuckled. "Gotta go now, Tomo-chan! See you tomorrow!" She said, dashing out of the door.

"Be sure to get enough sleep!" The pigtailed girl added but Sakuno was already out of sight. She let out a huff. Sakuno could be one heck of a hard worker sometimes. Even to the brink of getting sick. She dropped her head at the table. "I'll surely surprise visit her…"

"Oi, Osakada! You're in duty!" Her classmate called in irritation.

"Shut up, Horio! I knew better!" Tomoka yelled back, finally standing up. Fine, she'll worry about Sakuno later.

Several minutes later, Sakuno already reached her home. Her footing managed to clear out her well-known clumsiness, resulting to her being back without any new scratches. She fumbled with her keys, hands slightly trembling because of the residue of adrenaline. Sakuno got all paranoid when walking home alone by herself, especially without Tomoka. It was because of the abnormal minute amount of people parading down the streets. Considering their neighborhood, it couldn't be denied that the people weren't that much active with socializing and going out. That was why Sakuno hated being alone outside. It gave her the creeps…like some monster or serial killer would just pop out of nowhere.

She quietly closed the door…and locked it.

Well, better be safe than sorry, right?

She couldn't help glancing at the clock. Still early in the afternoon. Sakuno decided to spend her free time finishing up the last pages of that ancient witchcraft book owned by her late grandma. Then, she would move on to the next one… School works could wait.

Her face suddenly brightened up. "Tomorrow's a weekend! Finally!" She hummed while ascending up the stairs. When she reached her room, she plopped down her bed, deciding to change clothes later. Her scheduled book was lying just above her head. She reached for it.

"Let's see… Page 104…"

**...**

It was past seven in the evening when sixteen year old Sakuno Ryuzaki decided to lay down her book and finally, finally, succumbed to the eating desire rebelling in her stomach. She did a simple dinner for herself and proceeded to satisfy her hunger. Her thoughts drifted back to what she had read.

_There's a way to determine your specialty… Your birth right abilities… That is through Determining._

She'd definitely try that.

"After I eat, of course." She mumbled to herself.

Before she knew it, her plate had gone empty. She must have been too hungry not to notice. Sakuno, being the independent girl she was, washed the dishes afterwards. When all was clean and shiny—she jokingly told herself she was a neat freak—she took out one of the small bowls and half filled it with faucet water. Sakuno plopped down the chair, propped her chin under two joined hands, and stared at the bowl silently resting on the dining table.

"How would I recite an incantation I don't even know how to understand…?" The auburn haired girl let out a sigh. She followed the instructions anyway.

_First of all, keep in mind that ordinary human water won't do. If you still insist on using human water, you have to make the water enchanted, magical. Incantations will do perfectly fine, but choose the right incantations, dear witch. Below is an example…_

A flashback of phantasmagorical writing invaded her mind. _Okay, next._

_Immerse both your left pinky and ring finger in the water. Make the two touch each other._

Sakuno dipped the mentioned two fingers. At first, nothing happened, but then words she couldn't understand flowed out of her mouth, making the water shimmer and appear magical. Sakuno's lips slightly parted. Now, she was convinced she was really a pure blooded witch.

_Blood is needed. A smear or even a drop is enough._

The auburn haired girl reached for a nearby butter knife. Using it, she narrowly tore the skin between her thumb and index finger, resulting to a small wound that drew a single drop of blood. The red plump instantly sunk under the weight of the enchanted liquid…then jump right back above the water. It repeated the aforementioned movements before coloring the water crimson.

Sakuno proceeded to stood up, her chair screeching back in the process. She ran to her room, excited to know what her ability was. Reaching her fluffy bed, she picked up the book and began reading.

_What Wizard/Witch Type Are You?_

_Only read if Determining was already tried._

_**Crenroiles**__ /cer-noyls/ or the __**Conjurers. **__The result of Determining is solid rounded blood above, inside, or below the water. Crenroiles comprise the members of the Magical Society who can create materials out of nothing. Hence, 'conjure'. _

_Restrictions:__ Witches or Wizards of this type cannot conjure living organisms, only nonliving. Objects conjured should be already seen or embedded in the memory; e.g. A witch or wizard cannot conjure pixie dust if they haven't seen one._

_**Eathers**__ /eya-ters/ or the __**Converters. **__You are an Eather if the outcome of the Determining is pure water; meaning, the blood transformed into water. The liquid didn't color red or anything. After the blood dropped in the water, there are no physical changes. Eathers constitute the Magical Society who can dual task if so desired, transform _and_ convert things into another._

_Restrictions:__ Witches or Wizards of this type can only transform into another living being if they'd already seen it. Converting is only applicable to material objects._

_**Yurypteians **__/yo-rey-syans/ __or the __**Nature-Glued Types. **__Determining result includes visible sparks. The water crackled with energy, outside and inside the bowl. If they are no visible sparks, you can still feel the sudden humidity at the premises of the bowl. Yurypteians comprise the members of the Magical Society who can do magic concerning Mother Nature._

_Restrictions:__ Limit magic usage. Too much magic may disrupt the balance of Nature._

_**Ghyores**__ /ga-yors/ or the __**Life-Glued Types. **__The result of Determining is living movements of blood; e.g. the blood jumped in a way or another. You are a Ghyore if later on, the water colored crimson. _

_Ghyores are the rarest types in the Magical Society; only comprising more or less seven percent per century. Abilities include two: Necromancy and Death-Scythe. Necromancy or the Life-Giving (or in layman's term, Reviving) Ability, as the name suggests, is the ability of bringing back a lost life force. Death-Scythe, on the other hand, is the complete opposite of Necromancy, able to grant instant Death to someone if the wizard or witch ever desires it. Only two were reported possessing the Death-Scythe ability, both deceased._

_There's only little information found on Ghyores, so this type cannot be entirely elaborated._

_Restrictions:__ Yet to be determined._

Sakuno sighed after reading the book. Of all the types, she got the most difficult one? WHY?! She couldn't believe this. It was already tough getting successful with her self-taught flying lessons due to her infinite clumsiness…and now, _this_. How could she bloody harness this birth right of hers?

Her body fell forward into her feathery duvet.

"I didn't know being a witch can be so hard. I'm not even done with the basics…and there's another one piling up." She mumbled tiredly against the fabric. "I wish Grandma's here…"

It would have been better if ignorance could be a solution. However, it simply couldn't.

_Feigning ignorance is not advisable. Your witch ability will find a life of its own. The pressure is too sudden for the body to handle. It would grow and grow, until your fragile body cannot suppress it anymore. The growing strength of the ability might eat you, break you. Just one advice, do harness your ability…_

Just as the book had said, nonchalance was a no-no.

"How will I even return someone's life force?" She let out a groan for the second time.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a reminder, Sumire is one year dead.

Additional Data: Magical creatures of different kinds make up the** Magical Society**. Human-like creatures are known as Witches (ladies) and Wizards (gentlemen). The other members are the different types of magical animals and magical plants.

_**Pozrah**_, dearest, yes, _that_ twist. HAHAHA. Be prepared for other twists in the future. I think there will be lots for this fic. *giggles* THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEW. OMG. YOU MADE MY BITCHY FIRST DAY BETTER. *hearts* Yep, I read your review after six minutes of uploading the sixth chapter. My second day was totally awesome! XD I found six block-mates who love anime (they said it in an introduction)—but I was the first one to say I have an obsession in anime….but, man, they said, 'love'. XD

_**asuna11:** _"what will happen when Ryoma finally see her? How can she remember him? Is this before the anime?" As to answer the first and second question, _only I know**. **_HAHAHA. I'm so sorry but I cannot tell you without any spoilers. XD As for the last question, Blood-Bound is not residing at the Universe of the Anime. Hence, the AU at the synopsis. We're in a different Universe, sweetie. So the first six chapters aren't really before the anime. *winks* Good to hear there's a song that can complement with the atmosphere of the last chapter. Hehe.

If there are questions, feel free to ask. Ignore the plot holes (if there are any). XD Read & Review, please.


	8. Brewing Trouble

**Blood-Bound**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

_**Brewing Trouble**_

**_Next Day, Sunday_**

"T-Tomo-chan…" Sakuno began, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Ah, Sakuno! Morning!" Tomoka greeted with that loud voice of hers. "What's up?" She asked casually.

Her best friend murmured something on the other line.

"Huh? Come again?" She said, pressing the receiver closer to her ear.

"I found my ability…" Sakuno said after a huff of self confidence.

Tomoka couldn't help squealing, making her best friend flinch at the other line. "Really? Good for you, Sakuno! What is it, then?"

"N-Necromancy or reviving," Sakuno answered timidly. For a few seconds, she didn't receive any reply from her loud-mouthed best friend. She wondered if Tomoka finally suspected she was mad. "Tomo-chan?" She heard rustling.

"…I'm coming over! Right now!"

Then the beeping tone reached her ears.

Sakuno blinked at the telephone—one of the oldest phones passed down from her great-grandmother and Sumire's most treasured antique object in the Ryuzaki household—on her hand, dumbfounded. Was it really a good idea telling her ever so nosy best friend about this? Or better yet, _why_ did she _exactly_ tell Tomoka about this again?

**...**

It took a quarter of an hour for Tomoka Osakada to arrive at her best friend's residence. Stepping at the front stairs, she excitedly rang the doorbell. An auburn haired girl opened the door a few minutes later. Tomoka lively permitted herself in, as if she owned the place. Well, she always felt at home whenever she visited the Ryuzakis.

She threw her shoulder bag at the couch. Sakuno Ryuzaki came to view a few seconds later. Tomoka clutched both of her best friend's slim arms. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Sakuno winced at the sudden loud intonation. "_That_. Because you tend to overreact, Tomo-chan."

"Oh c'mon, Sakuno. It's understandable! My best friend is a witch with a capital W!" The twin pigtailed girl squealed for the second time.

"Okay. Okay. Just stop your weird sounds. You're like a parakeet on high." Sakuno removed Tomoka's hands from her arms.

"So how do we enhance that Necromancy of yours?" Her best friend inquired energetically.

The auburn haired girl fidgeted a little. "I actually do not know. Maybe trying a spell or something…?"

Tomoka appeared to be thinking. "You don't even have a wand. That aside, how about practicing it right now? Like reviving some dead animal or— Aha! I know!" Her own brown orbs literally glinted.

Sakuno gulped. Usually, when Tomoka's eager suggestion mode was on, it ended up in one single explosive disaster. What would it be this time?

"How about reviving someone?" The pigtailed girl suggested suggestively.

"What?!" Sakuno sputtered. "That's—"

"Wait here. I know something you can practice on."

And, before Sakuno could even utter a word, her best friend already left. Tomo-chan didn't even stop to hear her approval. Wait…something? What did she _mean_ by that? Oh dear, Sakuno dearly hoped this wouldn't get them into any real trouble.

**...**

A traditional Japanese gate towered over Tomoka Osakada's physique. If she remembered the directions correctly, turning _that_ corner by the right would grant her access at this certain household. She did just that, and she did a mighty jump after, landing herself on a four season kind of tree. Her own brown eyes scanned the vicinity for any threats. She couldn't afford to be captured. Sakuno's practice item was at stake here! And that practice item resides inside this house!

Tomoka prodded her feet for a world-class high jump. The fences didn't reach this particular height so one jump would allow her in. She was athletic; a jump such as this was a piece of cake. Her feet easily landed at the bordering wall between the in and out of the residence.

Alert eyes noticed a single person sweeping the fallen brown leaves.

_Ah right, it's the beginning of autumn. He's probably the caretaker. _The twin pigtailed girl pondered. As far as she knew, the family was now in America. _Hmm, then, that explains the caretaker. _With one swift move, she jumped once again, her two pigtails bouncing in her wake. She effortlessly landed by the bushes.

The supposed-to-be-caretaker briefly turned her way. Seeing nothing suspicious, he went back to his work. Thank goodness, she had already hidden herself behind the bushes…albeit flattened and dirty by now. Well, desperate situations called for drastic measures; drastic in a way because of the dirt. Tomoka hated being physically filthy.

"I really should be nominated for a spy award." She jokingly told herself.

Tomoka wasted no time. She went inside the house. The household was indeed traditional, from the furnishings to the tiniest detail. Each furnishing was polished until it shone. The floors and even the smallest of corners weren't covered with dust at all. She could definitely see how maintained this place was.

The first door finally met her sight. Tomoka slid it open. Just some spacious room. Okay, next. Not this one, either. Too crowded with mattresses. Next door, not either. It was some kind of calligraphy room. Tomoka couldn't help panting. _Please let it be the next. Please._ The next door proved to be the one she was looking for.

_Finally._

The room that greeted her was an empty one, except there was a low table at the center which housed some kind of memorial structure. A boy's picture, about twelve years of age, was present on it, along with one off-white colored weird-shaped jar.

Tomoka kneeled in front of the table, folding her legs underneath her. She glanced at the picture. _Good, I got the right house. _She thought victoriously.

In the picture was her schoolmate, who was dubbed as the 'Stoic Prince of Seishun Middle School'. She was a fan girl of him too, but that was far from the point. Anyway, as previously mentioned, in the photo was an aloof-looking and indifferent guy. There weren't any traces of smile or anything similar.

_Stoic as ever._

Tomoka's nose crinkled at the sudden whiff of scent she caught: incense. Just as she had thought, lighted joss sticks—five in particular—vertically decorated one curve of the low table. They were the ones responsible for the aroma, and that slightly visible smoke.

Upon following the trail of smoke with her sight, she saw jars (oddly similar with the jar reposing at the low table) housing bamboo plants in them. Tomoka stood back up and grasped one jar situated at the farthest side. She pulled out the plant carelessly and threw it out of the nearby window.

The twin pigtailed girl then returned back to her previous position in front of the table, proceeded to press her palms together, close her eyes, and offered a silent prayer for her already deceased schoolmate. Her head bowed, signaling her prayer was already done. Then, she grabbed the off-white colored jar and replaced it with the one she previously took.

Then, Tomoka Osakada silently exited.

**...**

"Sakuno!" The pigtailed girl announced her arrival with an overly-excited yell.

The auburn haired girl emerged from the doorway of the dining room, wearing an apron. "What, Tomo-chan?" She asked, wiping her hands with a clean towel.

"I got someone's ashes!" The twin pigtailed girl said in a sing-song voice, beaming with pride.

Chocolate brown orbs narrowed. "Ashes? Where'd you get that? Did you steal?" Sakuno asked in a warning tone.

"Oh, c'mon now." Tomoka shrugged her shoulders. "It will be fine once he'd been brought back from the dead."

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno raised her voice in an accusing pitch. "_He_?!"

Tomoka gave a nod in confirmation. "Ryoma-sama's ashes,"

"Ryoma-_sama_?" The auburn haired girl said in disbelief. What's up with the honorific? Was that 'Ryoma' a famous model or something? The name somehow rang a bell… but Sakuno wasn't sure. She was certain, though, that she didn't know any guy named Ryoma.

"Uh-huh!" Her best friend said, setting down her brought jar above the center table of the receiving room.

Sakuno sighed. She didn't have any say in the matter anymore. "Don't tell me you didn't ask permission? You just wordlessly took the ashes…?"

"Hey!" Tomoka looked offended for a second. "That's not true. I offered a short prayer to grant me permission!"

The auburn haired girl tiredly ran a hand across her cheek.

"Oh c'mon, Sakuno. Just revive him or something. It will be good practice for you."

"Oh, fine." Sakuno surrendered. "First things first, I need your blood."

Tomoka gave her a clueless look.

"Says the book. To bring _someone_ back to life, blood is needed." Sakuno explained. "After all, it's the life-sustaining fluid, is it not?"

"Oh, sure. How much blood?" Tomoka asked. Wait, wait, wait! Was that a smirk at Sakuno's face?! She kind of regretted asking now.

"About a cubic meter? The book says to slit a throat actually." The auburn haired girl replied nonchalantly, as if she witnessed grotesque murder in a daily basis.

The twin pigtailed girl's expression morphed into pure horror. "W-What?" She stuttered, not believing her ears.

"Really, that much." Sakuno said in all seriousness. She produced a small knife from the pocket of her apron. "We can begin now if you want to, Tomo-chan."

Tomoka's eyes widened. Was Sakuno turning mad? "N-No, I think I changed my m-mind." She wouldn't offer her life for a dead person's, thank you very much. Suddenly fearing for her life—with Sakuno going all that sinister nonetheless—she hurriedly got her bag and fled out of the door as fast as she could, like a petrified prey escaping a ferocious predator.

As soon as her best friend had left, Sakuno doubled over the floor, laughing her humor off. She couldn't believe Tomoka really bought her words. She almost broke into hysterical giggles earlier but decided against it. She wanted to see her best friend's reaction so badly. She wasn't mistaken. The priceless expression rendered her pure satisfaction.

The blood needing part was true…but slit a throat? 'Course not! That was ridiculous. She only made that up, just for fun.

"Let's just hope she won't get furious with me." Sakuno giggled once again. But then, it died down as her gaze shifted to the lone jar situated idly at the table. It really was weird. A quiet sigh then escaped her lips as she walked. "Now, what to do with you?"

Her footsteps stopped in front of the table.

Sakuno stretched out an arm, intending to move the jar. Her skin slightly contacted with the cover when something shiny protruded out of the jar itself. The porcelain cover fell with a clang. It was all too sudden. Before the auburn haired girl could even blink, something sharp slit the delicate skin of her palm. The cut was deep and painful, which induced her warm crimson blood to ooze out continuously…

Dropping every bit to the now open jar…

And _now_ being absorbed by _someone's_ ashes.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, one of the beginner witches of the Magical Society, worriedly swallowed.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

**A/N: **As far as I know, Sunday is the only weekend in Japan. Saturday is a school day, too. If I'm wrong… let's just say… this AU Japan only has Sunday as a weekend (free day). One more thing, Sakuno and Tomoka had met just a year ago, when they were first years in High School. Sakuno attended a different Middle School, so she really doesn't have any clue on who that Stoic Prince was. And that sharp thing coming out of the jar, it was all Nanjiroh's fault! He put something like that for safety precautions, if some crazy stalker wanted his son's ashes. Poor, poor, Sakuno-chan, being a victim without any fangirl fantasies at all.

_!Answering Reviews Corner!_

These three are my top reviewers. No bias. XD

To_** asuna11:**_ _"Did coach sumire died? How? And why?"_ Sumire died because of old age. Lol. That or because of a hypertension attack. HAHA. Forgive me, I didn't find it necessary to explain Sumire Ryuzaki's death. XD I mean, she's old, you know… 'kay. Next question! _"When will Ryoma see her?"_ Read the last sentences below. *winks* _"Giw cab she remember him?" _You mean, how can she? Umm…no spoilers. Patience, dear. You just have to wait seven days for an update. Harhar. And the last question! Yes, she did save (more like random revive, really) a squirrel before. Her first little 'demonstration' of power. It's alright to ask questions. Don't apologize, please. You're not even offending me. XD

_**ryosakuaddictioneternal: **__"Looking forward to how meet Ryoma and revive him from the dead? He will be the first one to test her magic for." _'He will be the first one to test her magic for', HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT? HAHAHAHA. Did you infer that from the summary? XD ***spoiler alert, spoiler alert*** Oh gosh ryosakuaddictioneternal, thank you so much for saying chapter six was so saddening. That word (saddening) was an accomplishment for me. It made you _sad_. MY CHAPTER MADE YOU SAD. *tearing up* Pardon me, I'm not really good with compliments (that's why I'm always elated when I hear one, Lol). Entertained by my author's note? HAHA. At least, that didn't make you annoyed at me. XD

_**Pozrah: **__"good for you to find six because I only found one in my first day of school T-T" _You're in college too?! Let's high five! Can we just be block-mates? HAHA. I'd love to be your friend. Oh gosh. One at the first day of school?! T^T At least, you have one. I didn't have any. T^T Yep, I found six, but we aren't friends. XD I have a hard time socializing you know. Lol. _"This is like the first fic I've read that Tomoka isn't a blabbermouth" _*surprised gasp* REALLY?! I always thought that in other fics, Tomoka could keep secrets too (like any normal human being); especially _huge _secrets. I believe (gosh, big word) Tomoka could keep her mouth shut when needed be, like she isn't really a disaster of a blabbermouth as everyone had perceived her to be. But that aside, you said _first fic_. Excuse me for a sec. *dying of feels*

You readers spoil me too much. I can't contain my feels. _I JUST CAN'T._

And to all the anonymous readers, followers (alerters), and favoriters (those are not acceptable terms but whatever), always, always, bear in mind that I am every ounce grateful to your time for reading _Blood-Bound_. I may not mention you in any specifications, but I want to remind you, especially _you_, that your wonderful thoughts do reach me. Don't forget that. *huggles everyone*

Hoi, Hoi! Present Ryoma will finally make an appearance next chapter~ I'll do what I can to make them in character~ No promises, though. ^_^v

**_A little bit of Advertisement: _**If you have time, watch Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii (The World is Still Beautiful). It's an anime full of feels. You'll find yourself squealing and shouting and laughing your humor off. Give it a try, please. The last episode *insert tears here* will be next Sunday.


	9. Meeting Him, Resuscitate

**Blood-Bound**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

_**Meeting Him, Resuscitate**_

Sixteen year old Sakuno Ryuzaki was panicking. _Beyond panicking,_ to be precise.

_What to do?!_ She desperately asked herself. No, she wasn't worried of her deep gash. The pain wasn't that painful, it was still bearable. What swept her to this kind of distraught was the very fact that her blood had reached the ashes. Her blood was _absorbed_.

You didn't get it, did you? Of course, you didn't. A witch's blood was magical. Therefore, a dead person's ashes, upon absorbing a witch's Necromancy type of blood, indicated that a reviving ceremony was at its starting process. And this…accidental or not, she had to continue.

As already guessed, Sakuno had read the 'procedure' or 'guidelines' of Necromancy. Her great-great grandmother was, apparently, a Life-Glued Type too.

As said from the book, once a single drop of blood was absorbed by the ashes or bones, the reviving ceremony, most certainly, should commence _as soon as possible_. Or else, the blood's owner's life would depart in exchange, sucked by the already deceased. Since the deceased was already peaceful with its state…and you suddenly disturbed it without any tolerant purpose at all, of course, the deceased would turn vengeful at you. Thus, the reviving ceremony should ensue after the first drop of blood was given.

With both of her hands sweating with anxiety, the auburn haired girl gathered her wits and proceeded to step out of their backyard. She brought with her some kind of pot with wide opening, which she filled with the rich brown Earth. Going back inside, she then collected a bunch of candles straight from the kitchen cabinet before facing the off-white colored jar.

Sakuno performed the ceremony at the tiled floor. First, she lighted each of the candles and set them down in an annular manner, imprisoning the weird-shaped jar in a protective circle. She then leisurely glided around it, sprinkling the garden soil inside the vicinity of the circle but not allowing it to touch the jar, all the while chanting a respective necromancy enchantment.

The sixteen year old witch really hoped she was doing it correctly. In all honesty, she didn't have a clue on what her mouth had been sputtering. It seemed her body already knew what _exactly _to do. From the correct peculiar words to the accurate body movements. Everything was done so precisely, without any air of hesitation. And that was what made her hope that she really was doing the ritual the right way.

When the last word of enchantment fussed out of her lips, her feet simultaneously stepped back. At that instant, a bright light blinded her briefly before vanishing completely. She saw both the jar and soil being lifted up before the jar poured out its contents. The ashes combined with the garden soil on their own accord…slowly forming a human body; starting from the feet up to the head. Soon, a boy about the age of twelve—based solely on height—emerged. However, the ashes and soil were still adding up…now resulting to a guy about the same age as her.

Sakuno stared at the previously member of the dead. He sported dark green locks topped with a white cap and mesmerizing cat-like amber orbs—the attributes that carved his being into her mind. He had a straight face on…and seemed unfocused.

Really, why did it have to be a guy? Tomo-chan could have picked some girl's ashes…and then she wouldn't feel like this…awkward and kind of wary. She meant…it was a guy for goodness' sake! What if he suddenly pounced on her with murderous intent? Or what if he was a pervert? There were so many possibilities that it left her dizzy just by thinking of it. And don't forget to add her anxiety, too.

She so wanted to disown this magic of hers.

It took time for the previously dead guy to gain focus but when he did, the auburn haired girl was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice him move. And before she knew it, that guy already got a hold of her wrist, gripping it hard.

Amber-colored eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" He asked lowly.

"O-Ouch…" was all Sakuno managed to say, all attention on the tight grip on her wrist.

Amber orbs looked straight into chocolate ones.

"Who are you?" He repeated, voice changing into a coarser tone.

"L-Loosen your grip, p-please…" Sakuno said. She couldn't think straight, not with a steel grip such as this!

However, the dark green haired lad didn't let go. "I should be dead." His eyes widened a fraction, probably intending to intimidate her. "I remember being dead. So how come I'm breathing right now?" Then his voice turned grim. "What did you do?"

Sakuno, slightly trembling from his choice of tone, forcefully yanked her wrist away from his grip. "I revived you, okay?" She nursed her throbbing wrist. "Not that I wanted to. It was accidental."

"What, are you mocking me?" He appeared to be surprised…and pissed. "No human can bring back the dead."

Sakuno couldn't help but roll her eyes, feeling tired already. The ceremony must have drained her energy too much. She needed rest. "Think what you want. You're breathing right now. Isn't that a sturdy proof already?" She made herself comfortable at the sofa. Man, she was dead tired. "If you wanna be your dead self again, just tell me. I'll arrange things to kill you." That wasn't true. She was actually scared of staining her own hands with blood. Well, who wasn't?

He let out a reluctant sigh. "No, I guess this is fine." He actually missed breathing oxygen. The first feeling of being alive. The first sturdy proof that he really wasn't dead. He pulled his white cap down—to hide his face. "I should thank you though…I guess."

Sakuno let a small smile glazed across her expression. She was glad he sounded thankful…and was that happiness in his tone?

"You're welcome." She said.

**...**

_**Next Day, Monday…**_

The auburn haired girl woke up early. She had to make her bento and breakfast. This was her daily routine. So, she proceeded to open the door of her bedroom, intending to take her bath. Unlike any other household, she didn't have a personal lavatory. The Ryuzaki household only had one bathroom for the whole family to use. Well, she was the only remaining Ryuzaki here…so the bathroom was all for herself now.

Upon the slightest opening made by the door, she caught a glimpse of the previously deceased guy—of which she learned he went by the name Ryoma Echizen—leaning on the wall in a sitting position, fast asleep.

_Oh, so I did revive him. _

She almost forgot that fact.

_He should have, at least, asked me where to sleep. I bet it's uncomfortable there._

_**Flashback, Yesterday Evening…**_

_Everything would turn a drastic turn from now on. The auburn haired girl gained a living partner…in a not so romantic way, mind you. That meant, this guy would now live at the same house as her. Well, she couldn't possibly tell him, or even allow him, to live at his own house. That would be mayhem. She'd learned he was already five years dead; his name was Ryoma Echizen; age seventeen currently; died at the age of twelve, and lastly, having no complete memories. The poor guy only remembered that he died. The cause? He couldn't remember. No matter how much he tried._

_She cooked dinner, to feed both her and his stomach._

_**End of Flashback**_

"R-Ryoma-san," sixteen year old Sakuno shook him. She only got a grunt in response, so she shook him again by the shoulders. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"What?"

He was grumpy, alright. Sakuno retracted her hand.

"You shouldn't sleep here. There's a sofa in the living room," said Sakuno. "And besides, you could have asked where to sleep. We still have an extra room."

"I just… I just thought that…" Ryoma trailed off hesitantly. Why was talking so hard, damn it?! "…t-that maybe I'll reduce to ashes if you leave me be…" He whispered in anxiousness, drawing his own knees closer to his body.

The auburn haired girl was taken aback. She didn't expect he'd felt this way. "That won't happen." She crouched down to meet his eyes. "You're one of the living now. Even if you're miles away from me, you'll still live." She assured.

…_I'll reduce to ashes if you leave me be…_

She almost smiled at his words. He really was glad to be alive again, huh. The thought brought satisfaction to her. At least, she did the right choice. Now, she wouldn't regret she brought him back to life, not ever.

"Go sleep in the living room for the meantime, Echizen-san. I'll arrange Grandma's room for you." She flashed him a real smile before walking at the direction of the bathroom. Her hand already made contact with the doorknob when the dark green haired lad spoke.

"Y…You can call me by my first name, you know."

And just like that, he fled to the direction of the living room.

Sakuno covered her mouth with the back of her hand, stifling a chuckle. What's up with him, being all shy like that?

_Weird guy._

**...**

After a few minutes, Sakuno finished her bath. She went back to her own room to change in her high school uniform: a sapphire blue blazer and skirt, decorated with gold at the hem and edges. She tied her long hair in their usual twin braided plaits. The auburn haired girl then bent down to dress her lower limbs with a pair of knee-high black socks. She cast one last look at her mirror, arranged the red ribbon of her uniform back to its proper position, and finally went downstairs to start her cooking.

She caught a glimpse of a comfortably sleeping Ryoma as she passed the living room. He really was tired, she silently contemplated.

Reaching the kitchen, she decided for a simple western breakfast: pancakes. After that, she proceeded with her lunch and Tomo-chan's. She only made panda-shaped onigiris (decorated with nori to serve as ears, eyes, nose, and mouth) and tamagoyaki rolls for today. She didn't notice the refrigerator was close to empty yesterday. Sakuno huffed. _But this simple lunch will do._ She thought positively.

Already finished with the final touches for her bento, the auburn haired girl made a movement of transferring the pancakes to their respective plates. Of course, she was decent enough to make pancakes for two. Upon turning around, she found her ex-deceased guest already standing by the doorway.

A smile painted her face. "Just in time," She set the two plates down at the dining table, along with the container of the maple syrup—which she used to spread all over their breakfast.

The dark green haired lad went near the table, examining the laid out mini-stack of pancakes.

The auburn haired girl pulled out a chair for him, showing her friendly gesture.

"Stop treating me like a child." He said. "I can pull out my chair on my own."

The motion etched a frown on her face. "Fine, suit yourself, then." She pulled out her own chair and sat down. She only wanted to show him a kind gesture! Why did he have to be this difficult? Acceptance wouldn't do him any harm. Was he that prideful or something? Sakuno started eating her pancakes in silent frustration, not even sparing a glance at her guest.

Ryoma definitely saw her annoyance. Her aura was already coated with it, who wouldn't notice? He was wrong. He knew that. Ryoma only intended it to sound simple, but it came—sounded acutally—harsh instead.

"Look, sorry okay? It wasn't—"

Her chair scraped loudly, drowning out his words. The auburn haired girl stood up and wordlessly washed her dining utensils at the sink.

Ryoma didn't dare to utter a word. But when the faucet turned closed, he tried again. "Ryuzaki—"

"I'll be late for school. If you're hungry, there are still leftovers in the refrigerator. Wash your utensils." His reviver said in monotone. And just like that, she left, grabbing her brown school bag before disappearing in the hallway, leaving Ryoma all alone by himself.

He cursed loudly.

**...**

_**After School…**_

Sakuno Ryuzaki sighed for the umpteenth time. She was currently trudging along the path leading to the school gate; regret filling her well-being which was brought by the happenings last morning. She was irritated, that was all. However, she couldn't be totally angry with the dark green haired lad. She couldn't just leave him by himself. She felt obliged… Well, she was the one who brought him back to life. Of course, she'd accept this as an obligation.

In sheer conclusion, she owed Ryoma an apology.

The auburn haired girl raised her head up, resolution clearly evident in her eyes. This was the time she took notice of _someone_ leaning at the school wall, just beside the _Seishun High_ entrance gate.

"Ryoma-san?" She called out to be sure.

The person in question turned and looked her way. "Ryuzaki…" She heard him say.

She ran to reach him immediately, and by the time he was in front of her, she couldn't help spluttering. "Sorry about this morning, Ryoma-san. I didn't mean to sound angry…"

"Don't be. It was my fault. Sorry, too." Her ex-deceased guest sincerely said. "…Y…You forgot your bento." He raised an arm to show her the bento box placed inside a plastic bag.

Sakuno couldn't help laughing. "It's too late for lunch now. You should have eaten it up."

"I thought you'll be mad if I eat it without your permission."

A smile painted her face. "'Course not! You're free to eat whatever you want, Ryoma-san." And then realization hit her. "Wait…you did eat something for your lunch, right?"

"I didn't eat anything," he instantly replied in a nonchalant manner.

"What?!" She stared at him in horror. "Why?! Are you hungry right now? Let's buy food, Ryoma-san!"

"I'm fine." He said simply. "It's not like I'm nourished with food at this rate. And besides, my heart isn't beating anymore."

He made it sound so neutral, but in truth, he was feeling chagrin. And it didn't escape the intuition of one Sakuno Ryuzaki. She could make out the hidden sadness in his tone. Being alive without a beating heart must have cracked him up a bit. She meant, seriously, who was alive without a beating heart? And she thought at this time, that even though there existed a reviving ability, in the end, the wholeness of once existing in the living plane couldn't be entirely brought back by magic.

"But you're hungry, right?" She grabbed his wrist, wanting to cheer him up. "I'll buy you something, for us, at the grocery." And she started dragging him to the direction of the nearest convenience store she knew.

Ryoma was silent for a little while…before he worded, "…Ryuzaki."

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked in a light tone.

He couldn't take away his gaze at the hand enclosing his wrist.

"…Just remove the –san. It sounds so formal."

It had only been a day…and yet…Ryoma felt like he found someone to confide with. He didn't know why, but trusting the girl in front of him seemed like a life-changing idea, in a very good way to be exact.

The auburn haired girl stopped briefly, facing him with a warm smile. "Alright," she replied. "Ryoma-kun,"

And that particular sentiment raised a sudden cozy feeling swirling inside him. Perhaps—no, he was certain now—he really did find a new friend. Not just any friend though, but a friend that went by the name of Sakuno Ryuzaki.

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh. Pardon my lame description of Ryoma's looks. I couldn't do him justice. Ugh. Why is it so difficult for me to describe a guy's appearance? And Sakuno….gosh, she sounded like someone with issues. Lol. She suddenly got angry with Ryoma. What happened? I didn't know, really. She only turned out like that. Pardon for the OOCness for those two. :/ Me and my lame attempts for fluff. Sumimaseeeeen!

Again, if there are questions, feel free to ask.

I apologize for my late update. I was buried in school works, in my fever, and in this story's mega rough draft. But that aside, I hope this chapter was to your liking. Now, excuse me. I'm gonna translate Tomoka's Fangirl Song for Ryoma. See you next week.

_**Edit:** _Tomoka's Character Song was finished...I mean, I finished translating it. XD The English Lyrics are on my FB account and Livejournal. Feel free to drop by and see it; I provided the song's link. LISTEN TO THE SONG. I SWEAR, IT'S SO AWESOME.


End file.
